Machine Mayhem
by Horselvr4evr123
Summary: Danny is 14 when he activates the portal, but at a price. He is rushed to hospital and is hanging on by a thread. Three months later he comes home, but there's something different about him. Who are the Doctors and what did they do to him. And why?
1. Failure

I came up with this idea and it bloomed into a series. Originally it was going to be just one story but now it's about three so far. I'll see if I can think of more, but for now there's three. YAY! Now for the 1st part, story one- Machine Mayhem:

* * *

_**Machine Mayhem**_

"Hey, Mom?" Danny, a shy 14-year-old, son of ghost hunters, and soon to be Casper High freshman, asked his mom.

Maddie was working on her and Jack's newest invention, the Fenton Ghost Portal, or the Fenton Portal for short.

Jack was inside the metallic cylinder that went about five feet into the wall with wires all over. He was connecting wires, making sure they hooked up correctly with the right ones.

It took Maddie a little while to realize that her son had spoken to her. She pulled off her protective mask that covered her eyes and put down her tools on a table as she neared him.

"Yes, Danny?" Danny glanced at the almost finished portal and she followed his gaze, a smile finding its way across her face. "Oh, you mean this?" she asked as she pointed to the portal. Danny nodded, obviously curious.

Jazz came downstairs and stopped next to Danny. She looked at her dad and rolled her eyes at the sight of him babbling to himself about ghosts in a childish way as if talking to someone, though really talking to himself. It seemed as though he was preparing for the news, talking about the portal and practicing for the interview.

Jazz leaned to Danny's ear and whispered, "Be careful Danny, please. You know how they are with 'ghost equipment,' especially Dad." Danny couldn't help but laugh a bit when she told him this. They knew that Jack, their father, was not the best at aiming and was a bit energetic along with being a little clumsy at times.

Jazz smiled and took one last look at the invention then turned heel and went upstairs to do something she considered normal.

Maddie sighed but suddenly grabbed Danny's arm and led him in front of the unfinished portal.

"This is the Fenton Ghost Portal!" Maddie exclaimed enthusiastically. Then her voice lowered to a more disappointed tone. "But it's not quite finished yet."

Here voice piped up again and a smile appeared on her lips again as she said, "It should be ready soon, though! At the rate your father's going." Danny couldn't help but crack a smile at his mom's cheerfulness. It had been a while since she had been seen smiling, which, of course, made him smile too.

Their moment was interrupted when they heard a shout coming from inside the portal.

"It's DONE! Done! Done! Done! Done! DONE!" Jack bellowed like a child, dancing around like one, too. One could only wonder how a large man like Jack could jump around as if he were as light as a feather.

Danny and Maddie looked at each other with embarrassed smiles, until Maddie realized what he had said. Her face lit up as if on fire from the excitement of the news.

Maddie raced upstairs and literally dragged Jazz, who was protesting in every way she could think of, down the stairs and over to the now finished but unactivated portal.

Mr. and Mrs. Fenton had their children stand back a few feet from the portal while Maddie stood next to Jack as he held a plug in each hand.

In a matter of seconds he plugged them in, but only a few sparks emitted inside the portal until it died down.

Danny's smile faded in not only disappointment, but sympathy, for his parents. They had been working on this project since college and thought they had all the kinks worked out from the last failed attempt with a smaller version in college, the portal prototype. It had caused their college friend to get ecto-acne, and a rare case at that.

Mr. and Mrs. Fenton's smiles faded too, both going upstairs to their bedroom on the top floor to think about what they had done wrong.

Jazz shook her head in pity. Yeah, she hated the unhealthy obsession of ghosts her parents had pursued to prove to be real, Jazz herself unbelieving of such nonsense. But at the same time, she hated seeing her parents as sad and disappointed as they were now.

Jazz just went upstairs, thinking up ways to help them realize ghosts weren't real, using this failure as a starting point.

Danny stood there, looking around to see if he could do anything about the failed attempt of activating the portal. Maybe there was a loose wire? A failed connection or a miscalculation? He didn't think he could do anything about a miscalculation, but maybe he could go inside and check the wiring. He'd always been good at the wiring part of inventions since he had experience with helping his mom with a few of her inventions.

Danny looked around the lab in search of his personal HAZMAT suit, white with black gloves, boots, belt, and collar.

He put it on, zipped it up and prepared himself to go inside. But before he went to look, he remembered the little white and black emblem he had made months before. He put the emblem on his chest where, when he first got his suit, the old Jack Fenton face picture had been before Danny had taken it off. He had been meaning to put the emblem on his suit but never really had time until now.

Danny liked it, and smiled as he set foot inside the metallic cylinder filled with wires. He looked all over the inside of the failed invention, but found nothing noticeably wrong with it.

With a "at least I tried" sigh, he turned to head out when he slipped on an unsecured wire and fell forward.

He tried to hold on to something, anything, and wound up pressing very hard against the side walls, unaware of the "on" button under his right hand.

To his horror, there was a whirring sound coming from behind and soon realized that it was coming from the portal. A smile formed at the thought of fixing the portal, but soon became a look of horror when he realized he was still inside the activating portal.

Danny balanced himself and made a run for the entrance of the portal.

The whirring got louder and louder and soon sparks flew all around him as the portal fully activated...

...with Danny inside.

* * *

dun, Dun, DUN... lol. How was it? This is the first story that I've had the chance to write out, besides Dream Works, and I hope it'llbe just as good. There's not much in the first chapter, but there will be more in the next. I know, this chapter is basically the same as what happens in the show, but it is _completely _different by the second one. I guess I'll post the next chapter either tomorrow. I already have this whole story written out, so I'll be able to post it whenever. YAY! A few days of work and its done. Hope you like it so far! Please RxR!


	2. News

Hey everyone! Thx for reviewing! I decided to update again, so here's the next chapter!

**_

* * *

_**

_**Machine Mayhem**_

A blood curdling scream could be heard throughout the house, accompanied by a city-wide blackout.

The neighbors barely heard the scream and shook it off, focusing more on their electricity problems.

Every one of the Fentons heard the scream though and rushed down to the basement where they thought it had come from.

Jazz beat her parents down to the lab. By the time she was halfway down the stairs, the scream had stopped and a thud was heard.

She stopped at the bottom of the stairs, eyes wide with shock. Mr. and Mrs. Fenton almost plowed her over, not knowing the reason why she had stopped until they both looked up.

Maddie saw her son, back against the wall and slouched over. Both Jazz and Maddie ran to him to check if he was alright.

Maddie pulled him away from the wall and held his head in her lap while Jazz felt his pulse.

"Mom, he's barely got a pulse. We _have_ to get him to a hospital really fast, or he could d-die." It hurt her to say these words.

Maddie looked up to find Jack and get him to help when she finally noticed the green swirling vortex, her husband staring at it in awe and excitement.

"Maddie, I don't know how, but I think the portal's working!"

Finally Jack heard crying, and it wasn't just from Jazz.

"Jack! Help me get Danny to the car! We need to get him to the hospital!"

Jack turned around and finally noticed his son laying there, unconscious. There was nothing different about Danny. In fact, he was in the same clothes they had seen him in earlier, not his HAZMAT suit. They didn't know he had put it on before entering the portal.

Jack immediately ran to them in an instant. He picked his son up bridal style and brought him upstairs and out to the car.

Jazz ran right behind them and cried as she went.

Maddie ran up the stairs, but before she left the lab, she looked back at the now working Portal and one name came to mind.

'_Danny.'_ She held back her tears and turned off the light, closed the door, and rushed to the car.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

They arrived at the hospital and Jack rushed Danny inside. Jazz and Maddie followed close behind.

The doctors immediately got him onto a stretcher and rushed him to the emergency room.

Maddie sat down and pondered on the traumatic events that had just occurred. Finally she concluded that, at the possible price of his life, Danny had activated the portal somehow.

As much as Jack and Maddie had wanted the Portal to work, she knew Jack, as well as herself, wouldn't have wanted it to have happened this way.

Maddie and Jack loved both of their children no matter what happened. Ghosts would always come second to their kids. Now, it seemed, she had let ghost hunting become number one on her list because she hadn't been careful enough to keep her children safe from it.

But now that the Portal was working, she struggled between keeping it open, or closing it.

Jack walked over to her from the counter where he had been filling out mostly confusing paperwork and sat down next to his wife. He sighed and put an arm around her, bringing her into a hug.

Maddie began to cry in her husband's arms and couldn't help but blame herself for the accident. Jack shushed her and she looked up into his loving eyes, which seemed to calm her down a bit.

"Maddie," he said in a soothing tone. Usually he was always childish and funny, but right now he was grown up and serious, but in a loving and kind way.

"You know as well as I do that we're _both_ to blame, not just you. We _both_ built the Ghost Portal and _we_ _both_ tried to activate it. It's _our_ fault we forgot to unplug it. It's also _our_ fault Danny's so curious. I mean, when it comes to our inventions, we tell neither of them anything until we're done and that could be for weeks on end."

Maddie couldn't help but crack a weak smile at her husband. This was why she loved this man. He was supportive and took some of the blame even if he had nothing to do with something, unless it had to do with his hand and the cookie jar. That's where he had nothing to do with a missing cookie.

Jazz walked up to her parents, a stern and disappointed look on her face. But as soon as she saw the truly sorrowful look in each of their eyes, she knew they knew what they had done wrong and felt this wouldn't be the best time to scold them.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Hours had passed since the accident and the worried family had long since fallen asleep in the waiting room, all except Maddie.

She had fallen into a restless sleep and finally decided rest was not going to be an option, no matter how hard she tried.

It was 11:58 pm and she had heard nothing from the doctors about her son.

Finally a doctor, Doctor Robinson, approached her with an unsure look on his face.

"Um, Mrs. Fenton, I don't know how to tell you this but—"

"But what!" Maddie forced herself to calm down but thoughts of her son dead shot through her head like a silver bullet.

The doctor shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other as he looked over the diagnostics sheet and the over-all status of the young boy.

"Well, from what we heard from your husband, your son was thrown across the room and you both found the 'Ghost Portal' was working, correct?"

Maddie nodded furiously and begged for the doctor to just get the news over with.

"He should have died from the blast or energy, whatever it is, but he's holding on by a thread."

As she heard the doctor say this, she began to cry. But wait—"should have died"?

"You mean, he's alive? My son's alive?" Mrs. Fenton smiled and had the urge to hug the doctor, but felt it would be too awkward so she fought it off.

"Well, Mrs. Fenton, just barely. I don't know how he's doing it, but he's hanging on. After what he's been through, I'd say it's a miracle he's alive."

Maddie smiled at his kind words.

With hope brimming in her eyes and apparent in the way she asked to see her son, the doctor couldn't help but allow it.

Maddie gently woke up her husband and her daughter and filled them in on Danny's condition.

The family followed the doctor to room eleven and stopped in front of it.

All three of the Fentons could hear the heart monitor and breathing machine on the other side of the door and all felt even more afraid for Danny.

The doctor opened the door and led the family quietly inside where they went to either side of Danny. Maddie stood on Danny's left while Jack stood on his right, Jazz next to her dad.

Maddie stroked her son's forehead in a motherly way and sighed as she looked at her son.

The doctor came up to them and said, "There's not much we can do for him at this point. He has so many fractures in many of his bones that it would most likely take years to repair them, and even then we couldn't guarantee a full bone recovery."

Maddie looked at the doctor than back at her son who was taking slow, deep breaths, aided by the breathing machine.

The doctor sprouted a smile but it just as quickly became that of disapproval to the idea.

Maddie had caught the sudden facial change and went over to the doctor. "Doctor, there's a way to save Danny, isn't there?"

Without looking up he told her, "Yeah, but it's never been done before. It's a secret operation and I don't know if they would do it on your son. I _could_ see what I can do."

Maddie whispered, "Thank you," and walked back to Danny's side, where she held his hand.

It twitched and she smiled, knowing that he knew she was there, even if he was sleeping.

"Oh, one last thing I forgot to mention earlier. Your son is...in a coma."

* * *

The coma part, was just really a last minute thought, but it sorta adds to the drama, I think. Anyways, how was it? I'm not sure how well this story will do but I _do_ garuntee it will get better. Please RxR!


	3. Home

Here's chapter 3 of Machine Mayhem! YAY! Okay, okay, I know. I put it off longer than I thought I would. BUT! I made it up to you by posting it today! I don't have a set schedule for either of my stories,MM andDream Works, but I will try to update at least once a week. Thanks for your support!

**_

* * *

_**

**_Machine Mayhem_**

Danny's case had been accepted a week after the accident by the special operation doctors that Dr. Robinson had briefly told the Fentons about when they had been able to see Danny. It had been a few months since then.

Danny had been transported to a special top-secret facility where he would be operated on and hopefully saved from death.

Now Jack, Maddie, and Jazz went back to their daily lives, but the house felt odd without Danny. The three tried to complete the days like they normally did, whether it was reading or making and checking inventions, but they couldn't keep their minds off their son and brother.

Ever since Sam, the Goth and Ultra-Recylco Vegetarian of Amity Park, and Tucker, the Techno Geek and Pure Carnivore of Amity Park, had heard about Danny's accident, they had been calling at least two to three times a week, asking about Danny's condition.

The Fentons didn't know of Danny's condition, and for all they knew, he could have died and they had not been notified yet.

It was now the month before school started and Jazz was already been starting to get ready, using this as an excuse to get her mind off of Danny.

Maddie was cleaning the house and Jack was checking the already-made inventions down in the lab.

The Portal was still active but neither Jack nor Maddie had seen or noticed anything odd about it. In fact, it seemed nothing happened with the portal, like it didn't work.

But that was one of the last things on any of their minds, yet it was all they could think about, especially Maddie.

After further investigation of the accident, Maddie concluded that Danny had indeed activated the portal, but what she didn't get was why he was thrown across the room.

He couldn't have been blasted or anything, right? But both Maddie and Jack didn't know how it would have acted if they had been able to get it to work when they had first plugged it in and possibly activated. It could have hurt both of their kids or all of them when it was first plugged in for all she knew.

Maddie sighed as she finished her mostly inconclusive investigation. The only thing she gathered was Danny activating the portal.

Jack was fiddling with a new invention he had thought up just to pass the time away and to keep his mind off his son. Maddie smiled as she eyed the invention and walked over to him to get a look at it.

Jack noticed her as she stood next to him and laid eyes on the invention.

He called it the Ghost Gabber, a device to translate what ghosts said into English words.

It was just something to pass the time for the male ghost hunter so it wasn't a very good invention. Then again, there hadn't been any ghost activity, besides the rare ghost blobs that decided they wanted out through the newly opened portal connecting the Ghost Zone and Earth, since the portal had been activated months prior.

Maddie sighed and hugged her husband, who smiled and let her go upstairs as he finished up with his invention.

She went upstairs and after a few minutes of thinking, she decided she would make cookies.

Maddie got out the tin cookie sheets and the needed ingredients to make the cookies. After the ingredients were out and ready, an unexpected helper came into the room to help her.

Jazz smiled at her mom as she mixed the right ingredients in a bowl. Maddie smiled warmly back at her daughter. Jazz hadn't helped her bake cookies since she was eight years old, and she was sixteen now.

Jazz had nothing else to do and felt she should spend time with her mom. What better to do than help bake cookies?

The teen stirred the contents and, once ready, scooped them into small little blobs that would, in twenty minutes or so, be cookies.

Jack came upstairs at the smell of cookies, drool almost pouring out of his mouth.

Maddie turned to him and noticed. "Uh, Jack. Try not to drool, please."

Jack realized what she said and smiled sheepishly, wiping away the small amount of drool that had escaped through the crack between his lips.

Jazz rolled her eyes but smiled all the same. These were her parents and she was happy to call them hers.

Yeah, they could be loony and overzealous when it came to ghosts, but they loved her and Danny with all their hearts and she knew they wouldn't let any ghost invention be first, no matter how much they loved ghost hunting.

Twenty minutes later, the timer rang and Maddie took out the freshly baked cookies from the oven.

Jack came back up from the lab when the timer went off and sneaked over to the cookies.

But before he could snatch one, Maddie slapped his hand with a stern look.

Jack smiled nervously but knew she would defend the cookies no matter what, so he would wait until she was asleep before he ate them all...

Jazz sighed as her mom slapped her dad's hand and decided that since the cookies were done and currently cooling, she thought about going back up to her room and surfing the web.

Maddie smiled at her husband and said, "You know better than to eat freshly baked cookies, Jack."

Jack just sulked in a childish way but a random thought of ghosts crossed his mind and his train of thought suddenly and dramatically shifted from cookies to ghosts.

Before Maddie could say or do anything, Jack rushed down to the lab, a smile on his face.

Maddie let the time pass by sitting down in the living room on the couch.

Without warning, the newly invented and installed Ghost Detector, one of the first inventions invented after the lab accident, alarm went off.

A small screen popped out of the edge of the table closest to the couch.

On the screen were two ghost icons, each representing a real ghost detected by a modified radar that read ghosts by picking up it's ecto-signature.

One of the ghosts seemed to be floating or moving at a slow pace, like an average humans' walking speed. The other ghost moved forward every once in a while when the first ghost moved forward at a constant pace. From the look of this, Maddie concluded that the second ghost was following the first for some reason.

The ghosts seemed to be heading for the front of Fenton Works and Maddie wasted no time getting some ghost hunting equipment.

What confused her was when the doorbell rang.

Just to be careful, she activated the Fenton Anti-Ghost Shield, or Ghost Shield for short, and approached the door carefully, not looking at the screen any longer, but focusing on the ghosts outside.

_'Is that a ghost ringing the doorbell? Why would they do that?'_

Cautiously, Maddie opened the door and looked skyward for the ghosts, thinking they would be up in the sky or somewhere off the ground.

When she didn't see any of the ghosts, she began thinking there was a glitch or some other problem in the ghost detecting invention.

Maddie had given up on trying to find the ghosts and almost went inside the house when she heard someone clear their throat.

She may have been surprised that the doorbell had rung when the two ghosts were thought to be near, but she was even more surprised to see who was at the door.

She looked down and gasped in shock at whom it was.

"Danny..."

* * *

Yes! Danny's back! Can you believe it! Don't worry. Itgets betteras the story goes on, promise! The first few chapters are really just the set up for the story. Please RxR! 


	4. Family Reunion

Thanks for all your reviews! It may not be many, but it's better than nothing! Thanks everyone!

_**Machine Mayhem**_

"Danny." Maddie stared at her son for about a minute before she realized it was truly him.

"Oh Danny! I can't believe you're home! I mean, I can, but...you know what I mean. It's been too long and I didn't know how you were. I—"

"Mom!" Danny huffed, but quickly smiled and gave his mom a huge hug.

Something about Danny seemed different, but Maddie passed it off as the fact that he hadn't been seen in months, so it was no wonder he looked as if he had changed.

Maddie ushered her son inside and closed the door, completely forgetting about the ghost problem.

She used a small remote to turn off the ghost alarm.

Jazz came down the stairs with annoyance clear on her face. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and glared at her mom in annoyance.

"Mom. Do you _have_ to have a loud alarm...thing? It's _so_ annoying!"

Danny looked at his sister. It seemed she had changed, yet at the same time it looked as though she hadn't. She only looked a few months older, yet she seemed almost relaxed and less psychiatric around their parents.

A lot had changed in the house, but then again, he hadn't seen it for many months.

For the last few months, all he had seen were metallic walls and the same doctors.

The operation had been a success, but it had changed him. His arms and legs had been damaged from the shock and the impact from hitting the wall. He also had suffered brain damage, half of his brain damaged from the large and powerful shock.

These body parts, decided by the highly trained doctors, were replaced with metal parts that would artificially substitute the unrepairable parts of his body.

Danny was snapped out of his thoughts by a bit more of Jazz's complaining and decided to intervene. "Jazz, most of their inventions _are_ annoying, but you don't see me complaining."

Jazz kept looking at her mom and said, "Danny, it doesn't concern you so keep out."

Danny raised an eyebrow at the comment. His sister hadn't seen him in months so she wasn't used to him being in the house, yet she had talked to him like he had never been away.

Jazz's eyes got wide and she stopped looking annoyed and more surprised as she realized what she had said.

"D-Danny?" She turned a little bit until she saw him and began blabbering in confusion to Maddie. "But he, wasn't he...when did he get here?"

Maddie smiled and looked between Danny and Jazz. Danny also smiled to his sister, who had finally calmed down, but he could see in her eyes that she was definitely excited. How could she not be? He was alive and home and that was all that made her happy right now.

"Um, I got here about three minutes ago."

Jazz became teary-eyed and ran to her brother then hugged him.

Jack rushed into the room. He had gone down to the lab and wound up falling asleep. He would have slept longer, had it not been for the alarm going off. It took him a few minutes just to realize what the loud noise was that had woken him up from his dream of him catching a ghost.

"I thought I heard the ghost al—" He stopped in shock at the sight of his son. Then a large grin spread across his face and he ran like a kid and gave Danny a bone-crushing bear hug.

"Dad. Can't. Breathe." Jack heard him and let go, letting his hands go to his sides as he shrugged and smiled in an "oops, couldn't help myself" sort of way.

Actually, Danny had no trouble breathing because his rib cage had been damaged from the shock as well, though it was more the force of impact when he hit the wall, so the "doctors" replaced the ribs with look-a-like ribs that were made out of ninety-five percent metal and the rest was the finely ground up dust of the original rib bones. That way, if he had x-rays in the future, the machine would pick up the little particles of bone and believe it to be bones. So even with the large amount of energy Jack used to squeeze Danny in that normally bone-crushing hug, he had been unaffected. Danny just wanted loose of his father's grip. It was...uncomfortable.

Danny backed away a bit but looked at his dad and smiled, not wanting to hurt his feelings or anything like that.

Maddie walked quietly up to her son and motioned to the couch. Danny looked between her and the couch before walking over to it.

He sat down and Maddie sat to his right. Jack and Jazz followed and stopped when they were on either side and slightly behind her.

"Danny," Maddie began.

Danny looked into his mom's eyes but quickly shifted to look lower than her eyes. He felt uncomfortable looking into someone's eyes.

He had been blind for a few weeks until he got lenses. Not glasses or even contacts, but metal camera like lenses in his eyes. He could focus on far away objects or very close objects like a camera. He could have had surgery to possibly allow him to see again without the lenses, but the "doctors" had other plans for him.

"Would you tell us how you've been the last few months? We didn't hear anything about you, not even your condition."

Jazz left the room, not hearing the question, and had a smile on her face.

Danny gulped but forced a smile and answered the question, "I was fine mom. After surgery, which took over-all about a month or so for separate surgeries, I spent two months in rehabilitation. I had to strengthen my unused muscles and get the feeling of walking and…stuff, again."

That was more of a vague explanation of the last few months. There were quite a few surgeries but only half were for his recovery. The other surgeries were to put in extra machine parts that he wouldn't normally need like the lenses in his eyes and hidden weapons that he didn't even know about. Most of his skin, in the areas where a body part was replaced, was replaced with a fire proof, extra strength artificial skin of the same color as his real skin so it blends.

The next two months after the surgeries were intensive training. Danny had to get used to having mechanical arms and legs and so forth. He had to learn how to use each and every machine part before he could be released. Those two months were tough, but he pulled through, turning out to be the first successful cyborg made by these "doctors."

Even after he was released, they still weren't done with him.

Maddie and Jack seemed to buy it, but something was bugging at Jazz as she heard the explanation after walking back into the room. She knew there was more, but what? Or was she just being paranoid? She couldn't tell anymore. A smile sprouted as her parents hugged her brother and Jazz couldn't help but join in.

Danny, after prying loose from his family's grip, thought about something, a question he had been dying to ask ever since he had been able to go home.

"Hey, mom?"

Maddie smiled and replied, "Yes, sweetie?"

Danny looked at his mom with a hopeful smile and asked, "How have Sam and Tucker been? I haven't seen them in months and I kinda miss them. Can I call them and see if they can come over?"

Just then the bell rang and Jazz laughed. "Uh, yeah, about that. I kinda called them earlier. I told them I had something for them. Though they don't know it, I called both of them separately and told them to come over. I told Sam to come right about...now. And that must be her. I told Tucker to come a bit later. I'll go get the door."

She made her way to the door but stopped before answering and turned then ran to her brother quickly and whispered, "Hide." He gave her a quizzical look and she sighed but kept her smile, "You wouldn't want to ruin the surprise."

Danny's lips formed an _O_ and Jazz looked at the door then back at her brother who had already begun to go to his room.

Jazz shook her head and continued to smile as she went to the door.

She opened it and there was Sam. She hadn't changed much. The only real change was that she was a few months older and had grown a bit. Other than that, she looked the same as before. Her outfit hadn't changed, though she did wear thinner clothes because of the heat, but nothing see-through.

Jazz side stepped and nodded to Sam, who smiled and walked in.

Maddie and Jack took their positions, having heard Jazz whisper to Danny about hiding, and each said their "hi"s then went off to their own business.

Sam smiled at Jazz and sat down as the older teen closed the door and joined her.

When Jazz was a few feet away from Sam, she stopped and asked, "Would you like something to drink?"

Sam thought about it and finally replied, "Sure. Water would be nice." Jazz smiled and nodded as she went into the kitchen.

Jazz looked at her watch. Tucker would be here any minute and she had to make sure that they didn't know the other was there until right before Jazz revealed her big surprise.

Soon after getting Sam her water, the doorbell rang and Jazz laughed nervously but did her best to hide it, trying to quickly figure out a way to get Sam out of the room and keep the two out of earshot of each other.

Soon the answer came to mind and she smiled.

"Hey Sam, would you mind helping me clean the lab while you're here? I mean, my dad's so clumsy, and mom won't clean it up. Would you mind helping?"

Sam shrugged and told her she had nothing better to do, and left to go downstairs, wondering if this was really why Jazz had invited her over.

Before she got to the stairs that led to the basement, she turned to Jazz as the doorbell rang and said, "You going to answer that? It's beginning to annoy me."

Jazz realized she had been staring into space and forgotten about Tucker.

"O-oh, uh, yeah. Of course I'll get it. Go ahead and start without me. I have to go see who's at the door. Right."

Jazz laughed nervously again and Sam only rolled her eyes but smiled, saying to herself as she headed down the stairs, "Jazz."

Jazz sighed and realized Tucker was still outside when the doorbell rang again.

Jazz laughed as she heard yelling faintly coming from the lab.

"Would you answer the door already!"

She answered the door and greeted Tucker who smiled as he went inside, plopping himself on the couch.

"So, have you heard anything about...Danny?"

As he spoke the last part of the sentence, his voice seemed to go from cheerful and carefree, to sad and worried, all in two seconds.

Jazz didn't know how to tell him without...telling him.

But she pulled something together.

"We're not sure. I don't think we got any news about him." She forced a small frown but quickly smiled and "changed the subject."

"Oh, but I do have a surprise for you. Close your eyes and keep quite."

She turned to head to the lab but whipped around to look at Tucker. She smiled smugly at him and said, "No peeking. Or looking through your PDA camera." Tucker laughed nervously as he put his PDA down and covered his tightly shut eyes with his hands.

Jazz smiled in triumph and went down to the lab where Sam was cleaning a bit.

Sam noticed Jazz coming down the stairs and as she approached, Sam said with a slight smile, "It's about time you got down here. Now help me clean."

Jazz continued to walk over to Sam and said, "How about we take a break. Besides, I have a surprise for you."

Sam rolled her eyes. Jazz hadn't helped her the whole time she was down here and when she finally comes down, she says "they're" going to take a break when it would really just be Sam to take a break since Jazz hadn't done a thing. But Sam shrugged it off, happy to have a break and kind of excited about what the surprise could be.

"Sam, we're going to walk halfway up the stairs then you're going to close your eyes, tight, and then I'll lead you to the couch from there. Remember, no peeking."

Sam sighed but agreed. Finally, after going up the stairs, Sam closing her eyes, and Jazz leading to the other couch, Jazz left the two in the living room, neither knowing the other was there.

Jazz whispered, "Just stay quiet till I tell you you can look, not now, later."

The two nodded and waited while Jazz went upstairs and told Danny the plan of how he would reveal himself to his two friends and even told him how she had gotten both in the same room without each other knowing. Danny couldn't help but laugh at that.

They went over the plan and they smiled as they nodded signifying they knew what the plan was and Jazz headed back downstairs.

But before she went out the door, Danny spoke, "Thanks Jazz."

She looked at him and said, "No problem little brother." And with that she went out and down the stairs to their unsuspecting friends.

Danny got up and leaned against the door frame and waited for his cue.

* * *

Please tell me if there are any mistakes or anything confusing, in this chapter or future ones. Thanks everyone! Please RxR! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update. That goes for all of my stories. Thanks again! 


	5. Surprise

Thx everyone for reviewing! Just to let you know, I can't help but place either humor or drama in any chapter. That's how I am, though not too dramatic, more humorous...Anyways, hope you like! I sure did:D

**_

* * *

_**

**_Machine Mayhem_**

Sam and Tucker had been positioned so that they were almost right next to each other, sitting on separate couches that had been placed next to each other, facing away from the stairs leading to the top floor which was where Danny's room was located.

As Danny waited for his cue to come downstairs, he got sidetracked by memories.

He began looking around his room and remembered many things that had happened here. It ranged from playing video games with his two best friends Sam and Tucker, or just being alone to think.

There were times he came up here to get away from a stressful day of school, or just to do something to pass the uneventful time by going on the Internet.

But many more things had happened in here. This was where he and his friends had hung out the most and traded secrets and such. This was where most fights occurred and most, if not all, "sorry"s exchanged and friendships repaired.

Now things were different. Things would be different from the day of the accident, on. Nothing would ever be as normal again as they once had been.

Danny suddenly remembered that he had a cue to listen for and ran quietly back to the doorway, which was surprisingly quiet.

When he heard the cue, he gathered himself and smiled as he quietly made his way down the stairs. He could tell Sam and Tucker had seen each other and heard Sam ask Jazz if both of them being there was the surprise. Danny held back his laughter and continued to sneak up on his friends who didn't suspect a thing.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Jazz moved so she stood in front of Sam and Tucker, then told them they could open their eyes.

They did and they both nearly jumped a few feet off the couch from the sight of seeing the other there.

The Goth and Techno Geek took deep breaths until they were calm enough to speak.

"This is your big surprise? Both of us being here at the _exact same time_ is your big surprise? You could've just called us both and invited us together. Geeze Jazz, if you wanted us to come over, you could've just called and not have gone through the trouble of getting us here and making sure we don't see each other until the last minute," Sam said with a playful smile. Danny peeked around the corner and made eye contact with Jazz who smiled and laughed.

"Actually guys, I _do_ have a surprise for both of you."

Danny made his way quietly down the stairs and hid behind the couch, undetected by either Sam or Tucker.

Danny smiled, knowing Jazz had seen him coming as she kept the two friends busy.

Tucker immediately piped up, playful hope in his eyes, "Is it a new PDA? A new computer? A new TV? Something electronic?"

Sam and Jazz laughed. Danny had to hold back a laugh. Tucker didn't know how right he was when he asked the last question. He had to hold back more laughing, trying to be careful not to give away his position.

"No, not that. And it's nothing dark or Gothic either Sam."

Sam stuck her tongue out at Jazz in a playful manner.

"Then what is it?" Sam was getting curious.

Jazz cleared her throat, the sign for Danny to get ready.

He stood up quietly and waited for Jazz's signal.

Jazz smiled, causing Sam and Tucker to get a bit more curious and even a bit anxious. Thoughts of 'What is she up to?' and others similar to that flew through the two younger teens' heads.

Danny smirked as he leaned slightly in between his friends' heads, not too far in to be seen, and said one simple word.

"Boo."

Sam screamed, for she had been unprepared for that sudden sound so close to her ear and fell forward and off the couch while Tucker jumped what seemed like a foot up and off the couch and to the side, then rolling off the couch in shock.

Sam got up and spun around to face who spooked both her and Tucker. Her lilac eyes widened in shock and shimmered in excitement.

Tucker got up and brushed himself off, clearly unhappy about being startled and falling off the couch.

He looked at Sam and noticed she was staring at something or someone.

Tucker followed her gaze and he too became shocked, to say the least.

"Danny?" Sam whispered.

Tucker just stared, unable to find words to express how happy he was to see his friend alive and well.

Danny couldn't hold it back any longer. He had been smiling the whole time, but now it was getting too much to hold in.

Danny's knees buckled and Sam, Tucker, and Jazz all ran to his side, unsure what was happening to him. That was, until he burst into an all-out laughing attack.

"Y-you should h-have s-seen your f-faces!" Danny barely said between breaths.

Sam rolled her eyes but smiled all the same. Soon she joined in with Danny, followed by Tucker and Jazz.

The laughter slowed down and eventually stopped all together.

The reunion started in laughter and ended in questions.

"Oh Danny! Where have you been these past months! We were all so worried about you! For all we knew you were dead!" Sam almost shouted, worry and relief clear in her voice.

Danny mumbled something about being partially right, but no one heard.

"Yeah dude. We were really worried about you," Tucker told him.

"I know, I know, guys. You were worried about me. But I'm fine, I swear."

Sam didn't believe it at first but she decided it was nothing to investigate or anything. After all, they were lucky enough to see him home and alive after those three agonizing months of not knowing where Danny was and how he was doing.

Suddenly Danny wrapped his arms around his two best friends, one under each arm, and the reunited trio laughed and smiled.

He let go and asked his own questions. "So, how have you two been in the last few months?"

Sam and Tucker just shrugged and smiled, not wanting to tell him how sad, worried, and scared they had been for him in the last few months.

Instead, Sam told him she had been fine, though she said she had been worried about him, but otherwise she had been fine. In reality she had been far worse than she had told Danny. She almost drifted into depression and tried to not think of Danny but that was all she ever thought of. As strange as it sounds, the only way to get her mind off of the bad thoughts of what could be happening to Danny was becoming friends with Jazz and better friends with Tucker. She also hung out more at the Fenton's house and they all kept each other busy in one way or another.

Tucker, on the other hand, wasn't as good of a friend of Danny's before the accident. He knew Danny but they didn't know each other too well. But over the past few months of seeing both his family and his friend Sam being sad about his accident, he couldn't help but get closer to his family and even became a better friend of Sam and Jazz's. They talked about him a lot so he began to know more about him and, considering the situation, decided to think of Danny as his best friend, taking a part in worrying about him.

Danny hadn't really known that much about Tucker, besides the fact that he was a Techno Geek and was bad at flirting with girls. They hung out a bit in eight grade but they didn't have a chance to _really_ get to know each other before the accident. As the last few months had past, Danny had a feeling that Tucker would stay his friend even after the accident had occurred and decided that he would consider him a friend just as he did Sam.

"Uh, so, I know I just got back from the hospital and all, but...would you guys like to catch a movie or something? I haven't seen a good movie in months."

Danny laughed a bit and Sam and Tucker couldn't help but laugh too.

"You sure Danny?" Sam asked with uncertainty. Danny smiled and nodded. Sam sighed and said, "Only because you just got back from the hospital and all...I'll pay for tickets."

Tucker's arm shot up, his hand in a fist and shouted, "YES!"

Sam rolled her eyes then a smug smile formed and she countered, "But Tucker has to pay for popcorn and drinks."

Tucker immediately frowned and let his arm drop to his side and looked at Sam with half-lidded eyes and said, "You're evil."

Sam laughed and replied smiling, "I know. I try."

Danny laughed and Tucker couldn't help but join in. Sam simply smiled, glad to see Danny again and seeing this new trio may actually work out.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

After the movie was over, Tucker parted ways first because his house was only a block away and off to the side of the main path that usually led the trio to school.

The next house was Sam's followed by Danny's, whose house was closest to school.

Sam and Danny were talking about the movie they head just seen and were laughing.

"Yeah, I liked that part too. I mean, the effects looked almost too real for comfort, if you know what I mean. But the movie was still great over-all. Right? I mean, how could a horror movie like that only make a few mil? That's just wrong."

Danny laughed but stopped when his wrist twitched. He rubbed it and mumbled, "Stupid doctors. Can't even get a simple mechanical wrist replacement right."

Sam barely caught bits and pieces of what he mumbled and though she got a bit worried, she shrugged it off, wanting to enjoy the rest of the evening as best as she still could.

Finally they made it to Sam's house. No, mansion. Her parents were rich beyond belief, which was one reason why she offered to buy the tickets for the movie. She had plenty more money, though she did hate wasting it like popular people did—shopping for "in" clothes that were priced in the few hundred dollars range, even though cheaply made.

Danny walked her up to her door and they hugged. Once they pulled away, Danny smiled at Sam who smiled in return.

"I'm glad you're back, Daniel Fenton."

Danny grinned, knowing he would most likely get kicked for saying it, but decided to take his chances. "I'm glad I'm back too, Samantha Manson."

Sam held back a growl at the mention of her full name. But she forced a smile, knowing he was just playing around, _and_ getting back at her for calling him by his full name.

"Ha, ha. Goodnight, Danny. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Danny smiled and nodded. "Tomorrow, it is."

Sam smiled and closed the door. First there was silence, then there was shouting and Danny had no doubt that she was telling her parents that he was back.

Danny smiled as he made his way home, unaware of the camera, attached to a van, watching him as he walked home.

* * *

Please RxR! I like chocolate:p


	6. Catching Up At The Park

Thx for your reviews everyone! I appriciate them...ALOT:D

**_

* * *

_**

**_Machine Mayhem_**

"Danny! Sam's here," Jazz yelled to her brother from the front door.

She sighed and invited Sam inside and went upstairs to make sure her brother was awake.

Danny used to always sleep in, especially during the summer. But being asleep still at 10 am was not an ideal waking time. Maybe 9, but 10? He hadn't gotten up and hadn't eaten breakfast yet, so she was going to get him up and get him to eat breakfast, even if she had to shove it down his throat. He needed to eat _real_ food, not some hospital food, and she was going to make him eat, even if it meant it would take all morning.

She made her way up the stairs and over to his room, first room down the hall.

Jazz stopped at his door and knocked a few times. When she didn't get an answer, she knocked again but this time accompanied the knocks with her sisterly voice.

"Danny! Sam's here! Time to get up and eat!"

She heard nothing. Just as she was about to loose her cool and go inside, she heard footsteps coming from the end of the hallway, but ignored them, intent on going in her brother's room to get him downstairs and not make Sam wait any longer.

The figure walked by and said, "Morning Jazz."

Jazz scoffed and replied, "Not now Danny. I'm trying to wake you...up."

She turned and saw him on the verge of laughter. Jazz kept her cool and forced herself to smile.

"Very funny, Danny. By the way Sam's—"

Danny cut her off, "Yeah, Sam's here. I know. You only yelled that twice. I'm sure the neighbors know now."

He smiled playfully and Jazz just rolled her eyes and went downstairs.

Danny continued to smile as he yelled to Jazz to say he would be down in a few minutes.

Danny went into his room and closed the door. He sighed as he thought about what they should do that day.

After thinking about it, he thought that they should just go for a walk. That way they could catch up on things. After all, they hadn't been able to talk to each other in months.

He got dressed and headed over to his door when he could have sworn he was being watched. He looked out his window, the street being the scene below. Danny looked around but shrugged the feeling off and walked out the door, ignoring what looked like an abandoned van, but it really was only camouflaged to look old and abandoned. Inside were two people who were sent to watch their boss's experiment.

One looked at a screen which showed Danny looking out his window. The first one smiled and said, "I have visual, sir."

The second one smiled and ordered the first to watch him at all times.

It was their mission to find out why the program wasn't loading correctly to their experiment's hard drive.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Danny had breakfast and asked Sam if she wanted to just go on a walk with him, which she of course agreed to.

"So, what'd I miss in the last few months?"

Sam looked at him in the eyes and felt as though something was wrong. His eyes looked the same as before the accident. Fun, playful, kind. Yet they seemed different. Almost like he'd been through something he never thought he would have to see and/or experience in a lifetime. She decided she was going to watch him and make sure everything was okay.

"Uh, Sam?"

Sam snapped out of her thoughts and was grateful she had heard the question before going off into space.

"Uh, you didn't miss much."

Then she thought of something and decided to ask it, "Did you know that at the same time as your accident, there was a city-wide black out? That must've been a lot of energy used or whatever in order to have a city-wide black out."

Danny looked at her. He was kind of concerned about her. The way she said it...did she know? Nah, she couldn't know. As far as the world was concerned, cyborgs don't exist.

"Uh, no, I didn't know. But I'm fine, I swear. I just got...shocked is all."

Sam was about to ask for details when she decided against it. There was no point in ruining a nice walk with bickering, so she let it go. She promised herself that she would get what ever it was out of him soon. But now wouldn't be the right time.

There was an uncomfortable silence but Danny broke it first. Silence was something he had come to hate over the past few months. The operations were frequent and he was knocked out many times so darkness and silence would shroud him for many hours, and he hated it, a lot.

"Sorry. I'd just like to look ahead and put this behind me. I know, I should probably talk about it, and I'll try when the right time comes."

Sam sighed but agreed. At least he was going to _try_ to tell someone when he felt it was the right time, instead of not telling anyone at all and keeping it all a secret, bottled up inside.

"Thanks," Sam said softly to Danny. He smiled and decided he would promise himself to tell someone when the time was right.

"So, would you like to hang out at the park?" Danny asked his best friend.

Sam smiled smugly and said, "I'll race you."

Danny smiled and replied, "You're on."

The two began to run to the park and were keeping a steady pace. They were side by side. Sam thought he would tire out like he used to, Sam having been _much_ more athletic and therefore faster and had roughly three times as much stamina as Danny, but Danny held on and kept running. Eventually he even began to speed up slightly, his mechanical muscles powering his foreword movement.

Danny used his training experience to control his speed, not wanting to make it really obvious that something was different about him, having Sam asking unanswerable questions in his face.

He slowed down just enough to stay in pace with Sam as they got closer to the park.

Just as Sam thought she won, Danny increased his speed just enough to be a few inches in front of her, right before they touched the grass.

They soon stopped, both panting. Sam sneaked a look at Danny, mind wondering to thoughts of, _'How'd he do that? He was never able to beat me when we used to race. He eventually gave up trying to beat me in races. But after he gets back from the hospital he just so happens to be able to beat me? Something happened and I'm gong to find out what.'_

Both of them had caught their breath and Danny pointed to the pond. It was more of a lake, because of its size, but it was fresh water. Plus, a pond sounded more romantic in the eyes of many of Amity Park's couples, so everyone just called it a pond.

Sam sighed in slight irritation, but she had to control her curiosity until it was the right moment to ask her questions.

She followed him to the pond and they both sat down. Danny looked into the water while Sam snuck glances at him.

Sam wasn't sure how he was able to pull it off, but she didn't think it was the rehabilitation Danny was talking about, considering the fact that he had gotten out of the hospital only a few days ago and suddenly he could run faster than before the accident, not at all looking as weak as anyone would have thought.

Every time she went to bring up the subject, it seemed like Danny knew and pointed at a duck or a bird that was on the pond's surface.

After a few tries, Sam could tell he was avoiding the questions all together and decided that she would put them on hold till later when he least expected it.

She sighed and lay down with her arms folded and under her head, serving as a pillow.

Danny noticed and smiled, silently sighing in relief that she had given up with attempting to ask questions.

He decided he would lie down too. He placed one hand under his head and put the other on his chest and sighed as he took in a nice, clean breath of fresh air.

Sam looked at him as he closed his eyes and saw the breeze blow through his jet-black hair.

The Goth sighed and smiled as she looked at the boy whom she secretly had a crush on since the begining of eighth grade. He always knew how to make her laugh even when times for her were rough, and she knew he would be there for her even if his life was rough.

Tucker had hung around them long enough in eighth grade to realize they liked each other but were both too stubborn and shy to admit it. Just as their eighth grade school year was ending, almost half the school had nicknamed the two friends "Lovebirds," which they denied by yelling, "We're not Lovebirds!", at the exact same time.

Sam sighed again as she realized that Tucker was right. She liked Danny more than just friend, but she didn't want to ruin their friendship because she had a crush on her best friend.

Though Sam didn't know it, Danny had a crush on her too, but he felt that they were too different to be more than just friends. Sam made him feel better even if he had just been shoved in a locker by a jock. Her smile made him smile no matter what his mood. He could be enraged one moment, then she would walk up to him and, just the way she did it, she could calm him down and make him see that being angry would only make things worse.

But they were both too stubborn, shy to each other as far as crushes were, and they thought the other didn't like the other one in a way more than friends.

Sam continued to watch Danny as he relaxed in the breeze. They were under a large tree next to the pond. The shade was perfect for Sam and seemed perfect for Danny too.

He looked so peaceful and carefree. She was about to lean in for a kiss when his eyes snapped open and she immediately backed away, trying to act as though she weren't about to kiss him.

She laughed nervously but then became a bit worried when he stood up, fast, as if something were wrong.

He looked around with a serious face, but saw nothing. He sighed but didn't let his guard down. His sensors told him someone besides Sam was near him, someone bad.

Sam looked up at him, worry etched in her face. She stood up cautiously and stepped closer to him but he held up a hand to motion her to stop. It was a bit hard to concentrate on a moving target when someone else moved, including Sam.

He looked tense as he searched the park grounds for the sensed danger. Sam noted this odd behavior and began to think, _'Is someone following him or something?'_

After a few minutes of this odd behavior, Danny concluded it was nothing to worry about and relaxed. Sam looked around before looking back at him and asked worriedly, "Danny, what's wrong? You can tell me."

Danny looked at her with a nervous smile and replied, "N-nothing's wrong. I promise." Then he said to himself, "At least I don't _think_ so."

Sam's worried expression changed to that of annoyance and she couldn't hold it back. She just had to know. "Danny, there's something going on. I know there is. The way you looked around, you...it was like someone was following you or something."

Danny looked Sam in the eyes and saw the hurt, scared, curious, and mad emotions flying through her.

As Sam made eye contact with Danny, she noticed there was something different about his eyes. They didn't seem as...alive as they used to. But it was so subtle that she wasn't sure whether it was her mind playing tricks on her, or if there really was something different about his eyes.

Danny looked away, feeling uncomfortable about making eye contact with her beautiful lilac eyes.

Sam calmed down and only a frown and softened eyes remained. "Danny, is there something wrong? Why don't you keep eye contact for very long?"

Danny sighed and decided he would tell her part of the truth, that way he wasn't technically lying to her.

He found a park bench a few feet away and walked over to it. Sam watched him go and wasn't sure if she should follow or not. By the time he was about to sit down, she began to walk to the bench and finally sat down when she made it there.

Danny just stared at the blue water of the pond. Sam looked at him then followed his gaze.

He didn't take his eyes off the pond when he spoke. "I was brought to the hospital after the accident. I heard that I was in a coma for a week because of the shock and energy from the ghost portal. When I woke up, all I saw was grayish black. At first I thought I was still knocked out or even dead, but I could feel the hospital bed and blankets and so forth. I tried to look around, I could feel my eyes moving, but I couldn't see anything, only a little bit of light from a certain angle."

Sam looked from the ducks in the pond to Danny. She had a feeling she knew what was coming up.

"The doctor came in for a regular check up, just to see if anything had changed and he found I was awake. He began speaking and I got a bit scared, to tell you the truth. I didn't know where I was since I couldn't see, but I _could_ hear the heart monitor and asked the doctor if I was at the hospital. He told me 'yes' and I guess he could tell there was something wrong when he noticed my eyes darting around the room."

Danny gave a small laugh and continued.

"He examined my eyes, which I didn't know he was doing until he told me to calm down and told me what was going on. When he stopped, I tried my best to relax, but it was hard when all I could see was darkness. I could hear the doctor walk up to me and held onto my arm to show where he was. What he told me next shocked me more than the accident did, and that was a _big _shocker."

He laughed at his joke but, noticing Sam's worry and silently wishing he would continue, he did.

"Well, the doctor said that I was...blind." Danny quickly added before Sam could say anything in response, "The reason I can see now is because I had surgery on my eyes. After that, I could see again, better than before, I'd say so."

Sam kept looking at him. She just barely caught sight of his eyes and could see the pain and secrecy in them. He was getting hard to "read", but she would decode him sooner or later.

Sam hugged Danny and told him she was sorry for his pain. He smiled and told her it wasn't her fault. Plus, it was behind them now and it was nothing to worry about.

"Besides, I'm free. There's nothing to worry about."

Or so he thought...

* * *

The more reviews I get, the faster I update! You know where the little...clicky...button is...to...review. Yay! I love reviews! >- 


	7. The Fight

Hey everyone! Sorry for keeping you waiting! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Danny Phantom. Simple as that.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Machine Mayhem**_

Danny and Sam had decided it was time to head back home. They walked in silence. Both were thinking about something. Sam was thinking about how sad Danny looked. She could almost see the pain and worry in his eyes. Sam felt kind of bad for making him think about it again, but at the same time, at least he got it off his chest.

Danny on the other hand was thinking about what his sensors had picked up when he was at the park. He knew someone was there, but he didn't want to make Sam worry so he just acted like it was nothing. But the whole time he was talking to Sam, he was also monitoring what his sensors had picked up.

Sam broke the silence by sighing and said, "It sure was nice out. Still is, but the pond made it seem even better."

Danny couldn't help but agree. He looked at Sam and felt his heart race as he looked at his crush. He took a deep breath to calm himself.

Just as Sam looked up at Danny, he looked away in time so she didn't know he was looking at her. Danny looked around and took in his surroundings as they passed them, getting his mind off of Sam.

A few changes had occurred in the town, like barely modified buildings and some new signs. Other than a few new faces and some signs, the town hadn't really changed much at all.

Danny thought more about what happened at the park and knew they would be seen again.

There was silence and this time Danny felt it was better than talking for he could think much clearer when there were no other sounds to rupture his thoughts.

But silence was also something that was used to one's advantage...

Suddenly Danny was knocked back and landed on the concrete, sliding a few feet on his back.

Sam whirled around just in time to see him stop sliding and ran to help him get up.

Danny rubbed his head; Sam held him up by the arms, and looked to see who hit him.

His eyes went wide at the sight of the men. Sam followed her friend's gaze and fear became her dominant emotion.

The men looked as though they worked out every day and had muscles upon muscles. Sam was tough, but she didn't think she could hold them off, even with Danny's help.

"Leave us alone!" Sam shouted, trying to hide the fear in her voice by shouting.

One of the five men moved forward, clearly the leader of the group. "I have orders to take something. Something you have." He said mockingly, determination and the sure feeling he would succeed in his mission filling the air around him.

The man looked at something and Sam followed his gaze. His gaze was locked on...Danny.

Her head immediately shot up and a determined look surfaced.

"Stay away from him." Danny squirmed out of her grasp and she gasped in surprise. Danny stood in front of her and gave the men a death glare that, if it could kill, they would have died several times over.

Sam stood up and stared at him, unsure of what to do. Never before had he stood up to a bully at school. Now he was standing up to five men who looked as though they wanted to bash in his skull.

"Go away! I've had enough of you guys! I thought I was free. I'm done with all of it! Leave us alone!"

'_He knows them? Did they take him away from the hospital or something? But then the hospital would've said something, right? Wait, he's done with all of _what_?'_

Sam was confused by what Danny meant by...well, everything he had just said.

The leader smiled smugly and told Danny in a mock tone that meant he wasn't going to show mercy if they had to fight, "You're coming with us. The doc said something wasn't working in that half metal brain of yours and he needs to investigate."

Danny's hands clenched into tight fists and his eyes glowed green. The men only laughed. This was something that usually happened when Danny got really mad or frustrated during his training so it was expected to see them glow.

Sam stood in shock. She had moved so she was right next to Danny, trying to show that she was willing to step forward and help him fend off the men the best they could, but now she stood in shock at his glowing eyes. They were green, like a luminescent green. Something human eyes definitely couldn't do.

She was transfixed by the sight and felt scared again, but more than before. She grabbed hold of his arm in reaction to the men, who had surrounded them, moving forward a step very suddenly.

Danny got into his frequently used fighting stance. Sam was confused but she didn't care. At this point, she believed that Danny would do everything he could to at least get them away from the goons surrounding them.

The leader took a step forward. Danny didn't notice the pressure on his arm lift until he heard a muffled scream coming from behind him.

He immediately turned around and his eyes widened in shock, then narrowed in anger and frustration.

"Leave her out of this!" Danny yelled. His eyes dimmed to their original, non-glowing blue color and he fell to his hands and knees with his head hanging limply between his arms, his bangs covering his eyes. "I'll go back, if you let her go..."

The leader smirked at the easy victory, though had a small hope that this would've been more of a challenge, and silently signaled the man holding Sam to let her go. Once she was released, the same man pushed her out of the circle and was told to watch her to make sure she didn't get away just in case Danny tried to pull something. That way they'd still have leverage over him in until they had him secured and knew he couldn't get away.

One man was ordered to take Danny into custody and just as he got Danny upright, head still up against his chest and facing the goon holding him; Danny lifted his head and smirked as he saw the men's reactions to his brightly glowing green eyes, intensified by his determination.

Danny jumped up, still held by his arms by the one man, and kicked the man in the stomach, doing a back flip, and ending in a crouch.

The three other men, excluding the leader, immediately jumped into action, trying to take down the boy with their brute strength, but Danny was unknowably stronger than all of them combined.

Sam watched in amazement as he kicked the one man that had picked him up off the ground, did a _back flip_, and even landed perfectly! '_Ok, who is he? That couldn't be Danny. Something would be _way_ wrong if he was.' _Sam thought as she watched Danny take down the three men within a few minutes.

Danny looked at Sam briefly and could see her scared yet amazed look and smiled as he nodded to her, reassuring her everything would be okay. He looked back to the leader just as he was punched, hard, in the chest.

That would have knocked the wind out of him or even knocked him out had it not been for his mostly metallic ribcage that took most of the blow, leaving Danny to only fall on the ground, unfazed by the punch.

Danny immediately shot up and surprised both Sam and the leader by punching the leader in the stomach so hard that he flew a few feet in the air and landed on the ground on his stomach, knocked out.

The man holding Sam let go in fear of getting hurt and ran to the rusty car across the street ,which surprisingly started, and he took off, ignoring his cell phone ringing as panic fueled his want of escape.

Sam watched as the man almost flew to the car and raced off, obviously panicking.

She slowly turned to Danny, shock and uncertainty becoming very clear in her eyes as she looked at her friend who was panting and rubbing his fist.

"D-Danny? What j-just happened?" Danny sighed as he looked at her, his eyes slowly dimming to its usual non-glowing blue color.

"Sam, I—" He stepped forward and she took a step backwards, afraid of what became of him in those moments of fighting and afraid of what he could do to her.

"Please, stop. What are you? Why did they come after you? Did you do something bad?" Her voice became shaky and he sighed.

"I guess I have some explaining to do, huh? Will you please listen?" Sam didn't know what to do. She was scared and she didn't know whether to believe anything he said, or not believe anything he said and just run, run away.

"I-I did go to a hospital, b-but the surgeries replaced most of my bones with mechanical parts." Just as he started his explanation, Sam had made up her mind that he would just lie to her and so she was in the middle of leaving when he finished his sentence.

She stopped mid-step and turned to face Danny, eyes wide in shock.

"Y-you don't mean..." Danny nodded and he looked away from her in shame.

Sam took a silent step forward and when Danny didn't seem to know she was coming, she walked as silently as she could to him and stopped until she was right behind him.

She heard him sigh and she had a feeling that it was really Danny. Something more than simple surgeries and regular rehabilitation had occurred over the past three months, and she was going to find out what that was.

* * *

Its not long, but its pretty important. Please review and feel free to ask any questions. Thx for reading! So, please review! 


	8. The Explanation

Hey everyone! Thx for all of your reviews! I really appreciate it! This chapter probably coud've been writen better, but I dodn't have the time to really rewrite so I'll just have to give you this. I know its been a while since I last updated, but I've been working on a few other story ideas including my newest story idea "Revival" and an old story, "The Interpreter" which won't be done for a while though. I'm totally redoing it with some help. Also, I won't be able to update the last chapter of "Dream Works" for a little while cause I need to go over it and make sure it wraps up properly and so on before letting you guys read it.

Thx!

**_

* * *

_**

**_Machine Mayhem_**

After the encounter with the five men, Sam and Danny walked silently back to the park where they found a bench where almost no one came around, so they wouldn't risk someone overhearing their conversation.

Danny sat to Sam's left and had his hands together in his lap with his head down, his blue eyes staring at the green grass swaying slightly in the breeze. His hair swayed lightly, the wind blowing and his hair covering his eyes.

Sam sat to Danny's right and had her arms loosely to her sides and her hair was swaying in sync with Danny's in the wind. She barely looked his way, fearing to see his eyes glow that ghastly green color.

"Sam I...need to tell you something, about the past few months. I need you to keep this a secret, even from Tucker a-and my family."

She looked at him and weakly asked, "Why?" She heard him sigh once more and he turned to look her in the eye. He could feel that this was uncomfortable for both of them, but he needed to keep eye contact in order to gain her trust back.

"If they know of anyone else who knows, they'll use them to their advantage in order to get me back. It seems they weren't done with me."

Sam was confused, but listening to what he was saying just confused her more. "Danny, please, tell me what's going on. Who were those people that you...somehow...fought off?"

He knew he had to give her an honest explanation. "Uh, Sam, the accident _did_ hospitalize me and I _did_ go into a coma. I was blind when I woke up from the coma a week after the accident, but they changed me, more than you'd ever think. I'm a...cyborg."

This was shocking news. So shocking, in fact, that Sam laughed. It was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard. There were no such things as cyborgs. They were a sci-fi thing, made up to satisfy the public's need of science fiction creations. They weren't real. It was scientifically impossible...right?

"You're kidding right?" Her smile became a frown at Danny's soft yet serious face. "You're not, are you." It was more of a statement then a question. Danny shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he waited till the news sunk in. Then, when he decided it was time, he continued.

"My first surgery was my eyes. I got lenses, like camera lenses, in my eyes, which is really why I don't like to look people in the eye unless I have to. Next were my arms then my legs. These are completely machine."

He opened and closed his hands and moved his arms up and down to show they were machine, which they seemed to not be because they had a fluid motion, almost human like.

"You're kidding,_ right_?" Sam asked again. She seemed skeptical about it. Danny sighed in slight irritation but he knew she would be this way; even he would be skeptical if someone were to tell him they were a cyborg. It didn't seem logical, but in this case, it was true. Danny looked at Sam and sighed again as he put his hand on his other arm.

"You want proof, Miss Skeptic?" Sam couldn't help but stick her tongue out at him, smiling slightly, before nodding.

"Okay. At first this may seem gross or whatever, but I assure you this doesn't hurt me one bit. And nothing will gush out, I promise."

Sam raised an eyebrow but didn't have a chance to do anything else when he...pulled down a section of skin! Sam winced, thinking it would hurt, and expected blood and stuff to come out...but it didn't. She looked closely and, just as Danny had said, it didn't hurt and nothing was gushing out. In fact, what she saw amazed her.

"Wow, Danny. You were right."

Danny half lidded his eyes and in a sarcastic way said, "Duh." He smiled as she got up to inspect his arm. She moved it up and down, side to side, seeing that it was indeed mechanical, it was a machine. His arm was a _machine_, like those in the modern robot movies. It looked like it was made up of many small tubes most likely with wires and such inside.

"So, I'm guessing that you really _do_ have lenses in your eyes and your legs are machines too?" Danny nodded and put the skin back into place. It immediately repaired itself using nanotechnology.

"Wow," was all she could say. But there was more. He told her that he also had cracked most of his ribs because he was thrown across the room and hit the wall very hard and that he had surgery on that too.

"So, you really _are_ a cyborg. First in existence? So that's why those guys were after you." Danny nodded then looked her in the eyes and purposefully focused his lenses in and out, which did its job. It creeped Sam out and almost nothing creeped her out seeing as how she was a goth.

He smiled at her reaction but soon became serious and told her, their eyes meeting in a soft and serious gaze, to keep it a secret, even from Tucker. Sam agreed, knowing she would just put Tucker in danger.

"Come on. It's getting dark out. We should probably head home." Danny agreed. He had spent quite some time explaining after the fight that he had almost lost track of time, almost. He had a built in clock so he knew the time, he just didn't always pay attention to it, like now.

"Do you know what time it its?" Sam asked. She had forgotten her watch at home and so she didn't have any other way to find out what time it was.

Danny smirked and answered, "It's 8:34 pm." Sam stared at him wide-eyed.

"How'd you—" He tapped his head with his index finger and she smiled, understanding what he meant.

"Come on, let's go."

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

On their way home, it got almost too dark to see and they had trouble finding their way home. They had guessed it was a blackout, which was why there were rarely lights on, the dim lights being flashlights, and also explained why the street lamps weren't on.

Danny and Sam held on tightly to each other so they wouldn't get lost and eventually Sam got really irritated. They had _no_ idea where they were.

Then Danny used his free hand to hit himself, lightly, on the head when he realized something. Suddenly a small gun like device popped out from his shoulder and a light emitted from it. It was a small light.

"Oh, cool. Looks like I got a flashlight. You know, I didn't realize I had that till now. I wonder what else I have..."

Sam glared sarcastically at him and they continued walking together until they realized they were walking arm in arm, close together, and pulled apart, blushing.

In a few minutes, they reached Danny's house but he decided to walk Sam home. It wouldn't be fair for her to walk in the dark.

They reached her house in roughly three minutes and he walked her up to the door and put his light away so that, if anyone were to look at him unexpectedly, they wouldn't see a light coming out from his shoulder. That would be too weird.

Sam opened her door and walked half way in before turning to him and saying, "Goodnight, Danny. As weird as today was, I had fun."

Danny couldn't hold back a smile and replied, "Goodnight, Sam. I had fun too."

Sam smiled and closed the door, going up to her room to get ready for bed.

Danny sighed and made his light pop out again and made his way home. Once there, he opened the door and closed it once he was inside and tiredly went up to his room.

It had been a long day and now Sam knew all of what had happened in the last few months. He felt it would be a long week.

He got ready for bed, slipping into his black boxers and white t-shirt, and brushed his teeth.

He laughed lightly. His teeth were one of the few things left alone. Those doctors had something planned, he knew it, but he just couldn't think of what it could be.

Maybe if he slept on it, then he would at least get ideas as to what they could be up to.

Danny sighed as he got into his nice, comfy bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Please review! 


	9. The Machine and The Spaghetti

Hi everyone! I'm SO sorry for not having updated lately, but with two comps (Color Guard, Marching Band) in a row, both having us arive at 2 am after a long day, it kinda makes ya tired. Thx for being so patient! Here's chapter 9!

_**Machine Mayhem**_

The next morning felt a bit awkward. Tucker was with Sam and Danny and had no idea of yesterday's events. If fact, none of their families knew, which was better than them knowing, in both Sam and Danny's opinion.

They decided to just take a walk, though this time Danny and Saw weren't as carefree about it, unlike last time. The last walk had ended with a fight with the big boys and they weren't going to let that happen again.

Finally, after walking in an awkward silence for quite a while, Tucker couldn't stand it any longer, unaware that Danny was about to burst too.

"Someone _please_ say something," Tucker blurted out. Danny sighed; glad someone had broken the silence.

Danny couldn't help but say, "Yeah, _you_ did."

Tucker gave Danny a look and Sam joined Danny in laughing about it. Now that she knew his secret, he felt less tense around her for he didn't have a big secret to hide. Tucker, on the other hand, made Danny unsure if he should tell him at all in the future. Tucker always seemed to try to get the two together but they were too shy to admit their feelings and too stubborn to accept his "help." Sam didn't think Danny liked her the way she liked him and Danny didn't think she liked him the way he liked her.

Tucker could tell they had feelings for each other and was really annoyed at the fact that they wouldn't admit it. He knew why too. They were "afraid of ruining their friendship." Frankly Tucker felt it was getting annoying that they didn't see the look in each other's eyes when they met or the way they looked at each other when they stole glances at one another when the other wasn't looking.

Eventually they made their way to the mall and found themselves entering the large building filled with many different businesses.

Danny looked around and smiled. He had missed coming here and it felt weird coming back. A few stores had either finished their renovations and were back open for business, or another store stood in its place, the one before it having gone out of business or moved out of the mall.

Sam noticed Danny's smile as he took in his surroundings. Then he stopped looking around and stared straight ahead. Both Sam and Tucker noticed this and followed his gaze. They smiled, knowing he was definitely back.

Danny ran to the Food Court and began looking over the menus of the different food businesses, Sam and Tucker following behind, smiling in amusement.

After ten minutes of deciding which foods to get, ordering them, and finding their seats to eat, Danny grabbed a few fries and stuffed them in his mouth, slowly chewing them as he savored the taste.

Sam smiled. She knew the complete reason why he was savoring the fries. Tucker only thought it was because he was forced to eat hospital food instead of what he considered real food for the past three months and so he was happy to eat real, junk food.

After they ate their food and threw away their trash, the trio headed for the stores on the other end of the mall. Tucker immediately went inside the electronics store. Sam looked up to Danny and he shrugged, unsure if he should go in or not. Sam sighed but followed Danny after he made up his mind to go inside.

Danny looked around the store, just browsing, until he laid eyes on a device behind a glass case.

It was sleek in design and was black and silver with small hints of green. He looked at it, mesmerized for reasons he didn't even know of. It looked familiar, he had seen it before. But where?

Sam came up to him, clearly unhappy about having to be in there, and stopped next to him, looking bored as she laid eyes on the small machine.

It was about the size of a small remote, almost like a cell phone. But it wasn't a phone. It did have a screen and buttons, but not like those on a phone. There were three buttons on the front and one on the side.

Sam looked from the device to Danny, who looked to be deep in thought. She sighed and looked back to the small machine behind the glass.

Without turning to him she asked in a bored tone, "You're not thinking about buying it, are you?" Danny looked at her, a look of uncertainty, confusion, and curiosity playing in his icy blue orbs.

He looked back to the black, silver, and green machine and said, "There's something familiar about this. I don't know where or how, but I've seen it before."

Sam looked at him then back to the machine again, thinking about where he could have seen them. Then it hit her.

"Maybe you saw it at the 'hospital' you were at," she said, emphasizing the word _hospital_.

Danny shook his head "no" and she couldn't think of any other place he could have seen it.

Tucker came up behind them and tried to scare them. Sam nearly jumped out of her skin, being so deep in thought about where Danny could have seen the device that she hadn't noticed Tucker coming.

Danny on the other hand just stood there thinking. After Sam began to calm down, Danny said casually without looking away from the machine, "Hey Tucker."

Tucker raised an eyebrow, unsure of why he wasn't the least bit scared. How did Danny know he was coming? Though Tucker didn't know it, Danny used his sensors to track nearby movement. He decided it would be a good idea, especially after the fight. He had been caught unprepared and was forced to spill his secret to Sam, seeing as how she watched the whole thing and there was no way around it.

Tucker walked up beside him and followed his gaze. Tucker smiled, knowing what it was, and just about any other electronic in the world for that matter.

"I'm guessing you're wondering what it is, huh?" Danny merely nodded in response.

Tucker saw the nod and continued, "Well, it was made by your parents right before the activation to of the portal, courtesy of a man named Vlad Masters."

Danny's eyes quickly focused on Tucker. He had heard that name before, but where?

"It was going to be something big, but then for some reason it, not really abandoned, just stopped being worked on in the middle of production, or at least that's what the press said. I guess Vlad decided it was nothing and so here it is now."

Danny didn't believe it. He had a bad feeling about this thing. Something about both the machine and that man just made his artificial skin crawl. He needed to know more about it. Danny looked at the price and it was surprisingly only fifteen dollars so he bought it and brought it home.

On the way home Sam was wondering why he had bought it. But the way he had been staring at it the whole way home, she could tell something was bothering him.

Danny parted ways with his friends as he neared his house and made his way up to his room. He put the device on his desk and examined it, unsure and curious as to what it was. Maybe he could check it out later. It was about 7 pm when he got home and dinner was almost ready.

He heard his mom call him down for dinner just as he decided this and so he left it there to go downstairs, unaware of the very small flashing green light near the bottom side of it.

"Hey mom. What's for dinner?" Danny asked, half curious, half bored. From the looks of it, she had made a pretty normal meal except for the fact it had a slight glow to it. An almost ghostly glow.

"Uh mom? Why's the food glowing? I don't think it's supposed to do that, or at least I don't think it is."

Just as he said that Jazz came downstairs and began making dinner for herself and her brother. She didn't like the fact that the food was glowing and had decided that she would make some _real, non-glowing_ food instead of the unnaturally glowing food her mom was making.

"Danny, you don't have to eat that if you don't want to. I know _I_ don't." Danny agreed and Maddie just shrugged and went back to getting the food ready to eat. Danny decided to help his sister in making the dinner. It was the least he could do.

Jazz smiled at him and gave him a bowl and a pack of spaghetti and pointed to the sink. He looked at her then the bowl and spaghetti then the sink and thought about it. He really didn't know how to cook spaghetti, but if Jazz could do it, and she normally didn't cook, than so could he.

Danny gathered himself and began thinking as he put the bowl in the sink and filled it up three quarters of the way up then put it on the stove. He felt like he knew yet didn't know how to cook spaghetti. Like he didn't know he knew how. To Danny, this concept was confusing and he decided not to think about how he knew yet kind of didn't know.

He instinctively put the dial to the right number on the stove for the right heat and opened the package of spaghetti then carefully poured the noodles in the bowl. He stirred them every once in a while until they got soft enough to push down further into the bowl so they were all under the soon-to-boil water.

Jazz watched him as he made the spaghetti and almost forgot about making her part of the dinner, the spaghetti sauce and meatballs. She realized she had been watching Danny almost the whole time and so got her fair share ready.

When both siblings were done making their dinner, Jazz put the spaghetti on separate plates then poured the desired amount of sauce and meatballs on each of their plates.

After they sat down, Jazz couldn't help but ask, "When did you learn how to cook? I know spaghetti is kinda easy to make but you couldn't even cook that before the accident. Where'd you learn how to make spaghetti?"

Danny didn't know the answer. He didn't know how he suddenly got the knowledge. It had just suddenly popped into his head and now he knew how to cook spaghetti. He did remember wanting to know how to cook spaghetti right before he somehow knew how to make it. Maybe it was his machine half of his brain that had somehow gotten the information? Danny didn't know for sure but thought it was cool.

Danny remembered Jazz had asked him a question and he hadn't answered it yet and the look of both curiosity and slight impatience urged him to make up an excuse.

"Well, when I was, uh, in the hospital, I had nothing else to watch so I watched...cooking shows?" He was sure she wasn't going to buy it. He smiled nervously but then knew she would see right through it and he would most likely be lucky to get out of this situation with telling her his secret of the last few months, and that was if he was lucky. But she just smiled and seemed to buy it. It was a plausible excuse, now that Danny thought more about it.

The two sat at the table and were almost finished when their parents came to the table with their food, and Jack had the Ghost Gabber.


	10. Dinner and a Thought

Hey everyone! Sorry about not updating for a while! High School and writer's block wasn't any help. But here I am! And without further ado..._**

* * *

**_

Machine Mayhem

Danny looked at the device his dad had brought to the table with him. Was it one of his father's inventions that he didn't know about? He was getting quite curious and couldn't help but ask, "Dad, what's that?"

Jack grinned and said, "I thought you'd never ask son! This here's the Ghost Gabber! It translates the sounds ghosts make into words we humans can understand. English!"

Danny smiled and tried to hide his boredom. But what was strange was that a small part of him was actually kind of afraid of the device, even if it was only a translator. Why would he be the least bit afraid? Then again he did have a reason to be. The last invention of his parents' had landed him in the hospital then the "hospital" where he had his surgeries.

Jack smiled at his son then turned it on. The two small lights turned on and one flashed while the other was off and switched back and forth. The screen lit up and a line appeared on it going from left to right. Danny looked at it then said, "Nice," and then went back to eating. For some reason it said, "Nice, fear me."

Danny stopped his hand as it was about to put the fork that held food in his mouth and looked up at the machine in his dad's hand, all the while slowly putting his fork down to his plate.

Jack looked from his son to the machine, confusion clear on his face as he inspected the device as to why it "translated" what Danny had said. It was only supposed to work on ghosts, translating what they said, not what humans said. Jack sighed as he finally decided it was either broken or malfunctioning.

"I'll go fix it after dinner," he said as he put the Ghost Gabber down on the table. Suddenly he smiled brightly as he eyed the food and quickly dug in. Danny and Jazz couldn't help but shudder a bit. After all, who eats _glowing_ food?

Maddie was curious as to why the Ghost Gabber had translated what her son had said even though he wasn't a ghost. _'Is he being controlled by a ghost or something? No. He couldn't be. Otherwise our ghost tracker would have tracked him coming inside. And he couldn't be a ghost for the same reasons. Maybe the invention just doesn't work. I'll stay up with Jack and help him out with getting the kinks out of his invention,'_ Maddie thought as she looked from her husband to the machine.

The family ate in silence besides the infrequent tapping of the fork on the plate. Danny hated silence but he kept his cool, as to not arouse any kind of suspicion. By the way his mom was glancing over to the Ghost Gabber almost every minute, she was just as curious as Jack as to why it malfunctioned when Jack had nothing else to do while Danny was away but to make the Ghost Gabber a pretty problem free invention.

Soon dinner was over and Danny and Jazz had to clean the dishes while Maddie and Jack went down to the lab to figure out why it wasn't working. Jazz was on the left of the sink and Danny was on the right of it, she washing and he drying.

Jazz looked over to her brother and found the same confusion in his eyes as she did in her parents'. To be honest, she was confused too. Not saying she believed ghosts existed and that her parents' inventions worked, she was just more concerned about Danny because of what happened the last time he was caught in the middle of a failed, or thought to be, invention.

Soon they were done with the dishes and Jazz shooed Danny up to bed while she stayed downstairs to put the dishes away.

Danny tried to convince Jazz to let him at least hand her dishes while she put them away but she didn't budge and so he eventually gave up and went up to him room after yelling, "Goodnight!" to everyone.

He sighed as he walked into his room. It was a quarter to nine and he was getting tired so he decided to get dressed and ready for bed. Once he finished brushing his teeth, he went to the desk and saw the machine still there, but since it was darker, he noticed the green flashing light that barely made its way out from underneath the machine.

Danny eyed it carefully, unsure of what it was and wound up yawning. He was too tired to think about it now. '_Maybe in the morning_,' he thought as he made contact with his bed.

The small light continued to flash until Danny finally fell asleep, stopping when he fell into a deep sleep.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Danny woke up the next morning and yawned as he sat up. He stretched, though he really didn't need to, but still did it out of habit.

He rubbed the sleep dust out of his eyes and looked around, glad to see it was still his room and not the cold, metallic walls of the "hospital."

Once his eyes were in focus, the flashing light of the small machine caught his eye and he decided he would check it out after he got dressed and ready for the day.

After doing so, he went down to breakfast and found Sam downstairs in the living room on the couch closest to the door.

He went down the stairs and was still a bit too sleepy to scare her so he didn't, as much as he would have liked to.

Sam heard him coming down the stairs and smiled and he smiled back. At the same time they said, "Good morning." The two blushed and Jazz, who was just walking in the room, shook her head and said quietly to herself, "Tucker was right. They _are_ Lovebirds."

Suddenly Sam noticed Danny blush lightly and yelled out, "We're not Love...birds." He looked around and realized that Sam hadn't heard Jazz. But how did he? Both Sam and Jazz were confused. Sam hadn't heard anything and Jazz was far away enough from the two and whispered it soft enough for no one but herself to hear and yet Danny responded, in a way that would have been funny, had it not been for the fact that he couldn't have heard it, not from where he was.

Danny looked between Sam and Jazz, who each had confusion clearly etched in their faces and Danny quickly thought up an excuse, but guessed he would have to tell Sam the truth, or at least what he thought of what it could be, for he really didn't know himself.

"Um, since it seems everyone calls us Lovebirds for reasons it seems only Sam and I can't understand, I guessed you would say that and it kind of came as an automatic reaction."

Jazz nodded slowly and said, "Uh-huh," before turning around and whispering to herself, "Okay, that was weird," and walked back into the kitchen. Danny heard Jazz and he too began to think it was weird. How could he hear her whisper that when even Sam, who was just as far away as he, didn't hear it?

Sam shot up and grabbed Danny by his wrist and he yelped as he was dragged into his bedroom. Sam had an eager and curious expression and Danny couldn't help but think it had something to do with how he was able to hear Jazz whisper when she couldn't.

"Danny. That was cool! How'd you do that? I saw her lips move but I heard nothing so I'm guessing she was whispering something to herself or whatever and then you responded like she said it out loud, as clear as day!" Danny sat down on his bed, Sam having taken a seat at his desk, and thought about how he did it.

Sam, without Danny noticing, turned around a little towards the desk and saw the small machine from the store in the mall. Danny was in the middle of thinking about how he had hear Jazz when Sam spoke up, "I still can't believe you bought this thing," referring to the remote-like machine.

Danny turned his head to her and laid eyes on the machine. He automatically refocused his eyes so he could see it better, zooming in to see it as though he were only a foot away.

Sam noticed this and held back the uncomfortable feeling. She was going to have to get used to this if she wanted to help keep his secret. Danny had been looking at the machine but his eyes had gone back to regular focus and his eyes seemed glazed over as he thought about something.

Sam looked back to the machine and began looking at it in boredom and found the blinking light on the bottom front of the machine and wondered what the machine was for. It looked like a remote yet it only had a total of four buttons. What _was_ it and why had it suddenly stopped being worked on? How and why did this, made by Danny's parents courtesy of Vlad Masters, billionaire and successor of the Wisconsin Dairy King, end up in a small yet very good and frequently visited electronic store and sold for only fifteen dollars? Since Vlad had put time and money in it, wouldn't it be worth at least more than a hundred dollars as opposed to a cheap fifteen dollars?

Danny sighed and seemed to be struggling with a thought. Sam looked from the machine back to Danny and began wondering what he was thinking about. Whatever it was, it was bugging him. Sam, this time, successfully held back her curiosity but only because she was a bit more curious about the little machine on his desk.

Sam looked at her watch and found it was almost one pm and she was planning on going to a book store with dark books Goths such as her liked, thinking she would have done something with Danny that morning, not sitting or laying down thinking.

She got up and walked to the door. Danny sat up, having noticed that Sam got up and was heading to the door.

"Where ya going?" Sam smiled and pointed to her watch and said, "It's almost one and I was planning on getting a book from my favorite bookstore down the street. I'm just going to be no more than twenty minutes. I'll be back before you know it."

Danny hesitated but smiled as he waved goodbye. Sam smiled and waved back as she headed to the bookstore. Danny sighed and thought about it more and when his wrist twitched again like it had a few days ago, he decided he would. Plus he would see if _he_ knew how he was able to get the information of making spaghetti by only thinking about it.

He would just have to wait for Sam to come back before he got her opinion.

Danny fell back and laid on the nice...comfy...bed...

* * *

I'll try and update soon. Please RxR! 


	11. Telling Tucker

Thank you everyone for reviewing! It means a lot to me! I would've updated soon, but school's been hectic. With finals and all, I'm lucky to have a chance to update. Thx again!_**

* * *

**_

Machine Mayhem

"Danny! Wake up!" Sam shouted to Danny who sat up in an instant, eyes wide.

Sam chuckled at the sight and he realized he had fallen asleep in his room on his bed.

Danny sighed and lay back down but this time not falling asleep. He found it was around one thirty, his internal digital clock displaying the time for him.

"One thirty, geeze. I guess I fell asleep huh?" Sam's smile confirmed his theory. She looked at him and said, "Even being half robot and with all the sleep you're getting, you still managed to fall asleep. I would be most likely wide-awake if I were you. But I guess old habits die hard."

Danny used to fall asleep in class, though luckily not too often, but when caught, he would most likely get a detention for sleeping in class.

"You'd think since I'm not fully human that I wouldn't need as much sleep, but I think my 'robotic half' drains my energy just as it would if I were fully human."

Sam nodded in agreement. It made sense and it worked for her. Suddenly she remembered the troubled look Danny had as they were both thinking about their own thing earlier and she knew it would probably be none of her business and she really didn't have to know, but if it had something to do with those thugs that had attacked them a few days ago, then she would find out the full details.

"Hey Danny?" He looked up at her with slight curiosity. She continued, "Earlier, we were thinking about...stuff, and I was wondering what you were thinking about. I mean, you looked kind of troubled and I was wondering if I could help or anything."

Danny smiled and patted the bed with his right hand, indicating Sam to sit here. She sat down and waited for Danny to talk. He gathered his thoughts and blurted out, "Should we tell Tucker?"

Sam stared at him wide-eyed, unsure at first of how to respond to that. Danny continued with his explanation as to why he was thinking about that.

"I was thinking about what happened last night. I helped Jazz cook a regular meal, mind you my mom made a meal but it was kinda glowing, and when I got the task of cooking the spaghetti, I didn't have a clue how to at first, but then suddenly I knew. I don't know how but I was thinking about wanting to know how to cook spaghetti and the next second, literally, I knew how. Also, my wrist twitches every once in a while and I was hoping he could figure out why. I know he's not the best person around to ask to look at my robotic arm that, to the rest of the world, isn't even close to existing yet. But I have a feeling he could help since he spends most of his time around technology."

Danny looked over to Sam who had looked like she was trying to hold something in. At first he thought she was going to throw-up, but then she burst into laughter.

"Y-you mean ask T-Tucker?" she asked between laughing. Danny gave her a look that said he wasn't joking.

Sam calmed down at this realization and said, "You're not kidding, are you?" as more of a statement than a question.

Danny stuck his tongue out at her and she rolled her eyes but went right back to business.

"So, you really want to tell Tucker, huh? Well I guess we could, but are you sure? 'Cause once he knows, he's involved."

Danny thought more about it. _'Maybe it _would_ be a bad idea to tell Tucker. I don't want the scientist/doctors to find out and use him or hurt him to get to me. But I _did_ tell Sam, even though I kind of had to since she watched me take down three big guys in about a minute or so. I have to admit that was kind of cool. Arg, back to Tucker. Okay, I _do_ need mechanical help and since he knows all there is to know about electronics, maybe he could find out more about why my wrist is twitching every once in a while. It's beginning to bug me.'_

Danny finally thought it over and decided he would just have to take the chance. The more yet fewer knew about his secret, the better. He didn't want too many people knowing otherwise they could get hurt or forced or even willingly turn him in or something, but at the same time, if a few people knew they could help him out and even tell him when he was in danger or help him get away from the organization that was after him.

"I don't think I have much of a choice. I trust him enough to not tell anyone, even if we didn't know each other for very long, I still trust him. I need his help and I don't think there's anyone else that could help in the situation I'm in. Besides, the fewer the better, right?"

Sam thought about what he said and found she agreed with what it. The fewer the better, and Tucker knew a lot about electronics and robotics so he could be a lot of help with their small problem.

"Okay. We'll tell Tucker. I'm sure he'll help. He loves technology and seeing as how you're packed with it, I'm sure he'd love to."

Danny smiled and got up. Sam got up too and followed Danny downstairs and sat down on the couch as Danny went to the phone and dialed Tucker's number.

After a few minutes of talking, Danny hung up, quite happy with himself.

"He said he'd be here in a few minutes. I told him to bring whatever he needed to fix a 'computer,'" Danny said, emphasizing the word _computer_.

Sam smiled and they both went up to Danny's room and waited for Tucker to come. Danny sat on the chair this time, thinking about the little device on the desk while Sam sat on his bad thinking about how to confront Tucker and tell him Danny's secret.

After about ten minutes of waiting and thinking, the doorbell rang and Danny snapped to attention, realizing the doorbell rang, and ran downstairs to answer the door.

Sam waited upstairs and just stared at the little device on the desk, unsure of whether she should think about it or just let the whole thing go. It could be nothing for all she knew, but it could also be something bad. _'But then if it were something bad, then why would it be sold for fifteen dollars at an electronics store in the mall?' _It was then she decided it had to be nothing if it was sold at an electronics store for a cheap price of fifteen bucks, but she would still keep an eye on it just in case, until she knew what it was for.

She heard talking and footsteps coming from outside the room, coming closer to the door. Danny and Tucker came in and Danny closed the door while Tucker asked with determination and a smile that held confidence, "So, where's this computer you need fixing?" Danny looked at Sam who looked back at him and they just smiled. Tucker had a bag of electronics and, no doubt, a bunch of tools to fix the "computer."

Danny motioned Sam to close the blinds while he made sure no one was near then locked the door. Tucker was clearly confused about this. Danny pointed to the bed and Tucker sat there while Danny turned on his desk lamp, enough light to barely light up the room, but that was enough light to see the room just enough to not bump or fall over anything.

Tucker began to show signs of concern and from Danny's point of view, he had something to worry about, he just didn't know it...yet.

"Uh, Tucker. I have something to tell you." A large grin appeared on Tucker's face and Danny immediately defended himself by saying, "No! No, it's not that!"

Tucker just sat there and, though they didn't know it, Sam and Danny both rolled their eyes at the same time causing Tucker to snicker quietly to himself. Danny grinned, seeing Tucker showed no sign of snickering but he had figured out he could key in on sounds like a hearing device, not that he was very good at it yet, but he had an idea of how to use it.

"Tucker, stop snickering."

Tucker silently stopped. "Okay, either you knew I was going to 'snicker,'" he said, clearly emphasizing the word _snicker_, ",or you could—no, you couldn't have heard me. I was barely making a sound." Tucker looked between Sam and Danny, unsure of what they were pulling.

"Seriously Tucker. I need you to help me fix my computer."

Tucker smiled, though still a bit unsure, but smiled all the same and asked, "Where's this computer? I'm going to teach it a lesson to not work, especially when it should know Tucker's here!" Tucker almost yelled, but Sam put a hand over his mouth before he could make too much noise.

Tucker eyed Sam then her hand then back and she smiled before taking her hand off.

Danny sighed, catching Tucker's attention, and tapped his head, the side where the machine side of his brain was.

Tucker saw this and laughed. "You gotta be joking! You're brain's not a computer! HA! Good one guys, but seriously, where's the broken computer?" Danny looked from Sam to Tucker and back to Sam. She smiled, not really sure what Danny was going to do next, but she was prepared for the worst.

Danny smiled and put his right hand on his left wrist. Tucker eyed him carefully, unsure of what his best friend was about to do. The last thing he expected was Danny pulling off his skin.

"Dude! Okay, it's okay, we'll just call the hospital and—wait a minute, you're okay. But...how?"

Danny laughed and held up his wrist where Tucker could get a better look at it.

"Dude! That's freakin' awesome! Your wrist is—" Sam put both hands on his mouth then took her top hand and put her pointer finger over her mouth and shushed him. Tucker quieted down and looked over at Danny's wrist.

Sam let go as Tucker pulled forward to get a better look at his friend's wrist. In a quiet voice he asked, "Dude, what are you?" Danny looked a bit nervous but he knew he couldn't back down now. He needed Tucker's help and hopefully he would get it.

"I'm a...cyborg." Tucker laughed quietly and when he noticed Danny and Sam's serious faces, he realized he wasn't kidding.

"Danny, I didn't know cyborgs existed. I thought they were just something out of the sci-fi movies." Danny sighed and decided to just tell him now and get it over with.

"Tucker, I called you over here for two reasons. The first is that I trust you with my secret. I don't think you'd go out and tell the world that I'm a cyborg, not that anyone would believe you, though only a few would 'cause they're after me—" He was cut off by Tucker.

"What'd you do?" Danny sighed but smiled a bit, sort of expecting this question.

"I didn't do anything. The fact that some guys tried to beat me up earlier and take me back, I think they're after me and it seems the doc's not done with me." Tucker raised an eyebrow and was about to ask who this "doc" person was but Sam shook her head "no" and he just kept to himself.

As soon as he saw Danny's wrist again, it took a few seconds to get used to but he pulled himself together and said in a cheery tone, confidence and determination coming back to him, "What do ya need fixed?" Danny held up his arm and Tucker looked at his wrist.

Tucker was in awe at this technology. It was far more advanced than he had ever seen before, but technology was technology and he was going to figure it out no matter how long it took.

He fished through his bag but stopped when he realized...he had no idea what he was fixing.

"Uh, Danny? What am I fixing again?" Danny pointed to his wrist. "No, I mean, what's wrong with it? _Why_ am I fixing it?"

Danny thought about the best explanation and soon found one. "Well, every once in a while my wrist twitches and it's beginning to annoy me. Could you fix it?"

Danny gulped when Tucker grinned and said, "Oh, how could I not," and had fun finding the problem and fixing it.

What seemed like hours later, though only about a half an hour later, Tucker wiped the sweat from his brow as he finished up his repair. Danny smiled and Tucker backed away from his wrist to take a look at his work. It was like it was before but there was no twitch. Normally it would have twitched by now, but it didn't. Tucker sighed and looked around for a clock but didn't find one.

"Didn't you have a clock in your room?" Danny smiled and said without looking around, "It's 8:36 pm." Tucker stared wide-eyed at Danny, which made the cyborg laugh. It was pretty much the same reaction Sam had.

"You didn't even look at a watch! Or a clock! How'd you know?" Before Danny could tap his head, Sam walked up to him and knocked on it as if his head were a door.

The trio laughed and soon settled down. "That's awesome. I know this is going to sound odd, but...could I hook up my PDA to your metal brain? Maybe I could figure something out." Danny cringed at the thought. It was weird the way he said it, but if Tucker could help him find more out about himself, then so be it.

Danny nodded and Tucker smiled as he got his PDA. He took a wire and attached it to Danny's... "Uh, Danny? Where does this plug into?" Danny pointed to his neck, which he didn't know there were "plugs" there until that moment.

Tucker nodded and plugged in his PDA. Danny's eyes glazed over as he saw what was on the screen of the PDA. He felt almost as if he were part of the machine. Tucker tapped away on his PDA and Danny just followed along.

Tucker was basically poking around Danny's memories and found something that surprised them both. "Dude, you have a hard drive. You know, a computer's memory? That's awesome!" Tucker suddenly tried to hold in a laugh but he couldn't.

"Danny, what's this about cooking spaghetti?" Danny blushed but found it not happening. It was almost as if he were lost in his own mind, and yet he could see, hear, and feel everything outside.

As he looked around his mind, he noticed a door and went over to it. It was locked. He kept trying to pull on it, to open it, but it wouldn't budge. Then he got an idea and thought about it before doing it. He thought of a key. Not any other key, but a password represented as a key. The key appeared in front of him and he grabbed it and unlocked the door.

Tucker became frantic as his PDA didn't seem to be responding. _'What's going on with my PDA? I just did a full check on it yesterday. There couldn't be anything wrong with it, could there?'_

Sam saw Tucker's expression and could tell there was something wrong. She ran up to Danny and tried snapping him out of it by shaking him by the shoulders, but his eyes looked almost dormant, like he was there, yet he wasn't.

Frantically she asked, "Tucker! What's going on! Danny's not snapping out of it! I think something's wrong!"

Suddenly the screen of the PDA dimmed then lit up again, but instead of just seeing the PDA screen, both Sam and Tucker unmistakably saw Danny looking around the screen with a smile.

"Sweet! I hacked you're PDA!" Sam sighed in relief but she knew it wasn't over yet. Tucker on the other hand tried to get Danny out of there, but it was like Danny was made especially for this and it seemed it would be almost impossible for anyone to get him out unless he wanted out, and it looked as though he was having fun.

"Hey! Those...are...not for you to see!" Danny brought up a screen containing pictures of Danny and Sam. They were either denying they were Lovebirds, blushing, or other things of the topic of denying they liked each other more than friends.

Sam looked at the screen then back at Tucker with a mix of a sickened feeling, anger, and the want to hurt him for taking those pictures.

"Tucker! Why'd you take pictures of us! Wait, we're both blushing...?" Sam said as she eyed the one picture of the two, from behind, as they had just turned their heads away, both blushing.

Danny quickly went to other pictures and Danny said through the speakers, "I don't know whether to be mad or grossed out. I mean, you've taken so many pictures of us, it's not even funny. Well except this one where I had taken your PDA and as you tried getting it back Sam tripped you and I took a picture of you, in mid-fall."

Tucker glared at his PDA and grinned as he reached for the plug and unplugged it. But he found that Danny was still in his PDA. Danny's eyes seemed to come back to life and he got up and turned around. Sam looked between Danny and the PDA and asked, "Are you still—"

Danny nodded then added with a smile to Tucker, "Don't worry, I'll get out in a minute." Tucker glared at Danny but couldn't help but think it was cool that he could hack, wirelessly.

"Hey Danny, by the way, I think you can hack wirelessly. I mean, I think that once you find the back door—"

Danny laughed and cut Tucker off. "Which is actually a door."

Tucker shook his head and said, "Whatever," then continued. "As I was saying, once you find the back door, which seems to really be a door, and find the password, you could hack into any system. Do you think this is also why those people are after you?"

Danny thought about it and thought it was plausible. "Yeah, maybe."

* * *

Please RxR! 


	12. The Capture

Here's another chappie! There's only one more after this. I have ideas for the sequal to this called School Stress. Also, I posted a story I had thought up a while ago and finally got around to posting. If you liked Dream Works and you liked this story, let me know how Of Broken Blood stands up to them. Well, enough of some selfless advertising. : D On with the second to last chappie of Machine Mayhem! XD

**_

* * *

_**

**_Machine Mayhem_**

It was a few days after Tucker had come over and Danny had spilled his secret to him. After the whole hacking incident, Tucker began asking why they hadn't told him before, so Danny reassured it was for his safety, but Tucker made it known he didn't care but forgave both of them, for he understood he situation. Danny then told him what he had told Sam when they were back at the park, which heightened Tucker's curiosity of how his robotics worked. Danny didn't let him, but promised he would let him find out some other time.

Now that Tucker knew Danny's secret, they were a tightly knit trio and did almost everything together, from the carnival that had opened for the weekend, to going to the pier and playing games.

The more they did things together as a group, the more they considered each other best friends and soon it became official. They were Amity Park's trio. Both Sam and Danny confided in Tucker to keep their feelings a secret from one another. Basically, Tucker knew for sure that the two had feelings for each other and concluded that they were too shy to admit it to each other, fearing the other didn't feel the same way.

The trio had spent the whole day together and had gone to the park to help Danny get used to his robotic limbs. He sparred with trees, not harming them thanks to Sam's convincing.

Danny's movements had gotten a bit more fluent as his once fully human body had been. Since he not only had new body parts but new _mechanical_ body parts, he had to get used to using them more then he had back at the "hospital" and was doing pretty well.

Tucker had taught Danny how to hack into more varied kinds of electronics, as long as Danny promised to not hack into his PDA without permission from him, which would most likely never happen.

Danny had learned how to keep focus while he hacked and learned what to avoid in cyberspace. He learned the basics and finally all three of them decided to call it a day when it was finally eight pm.

Both Sam and Tucker had to go home but Danny knew his curfew wasn't until ten pm. Sam and Tucker's were as late as his, but Tucker always helped his family set the table and such, and Sam had to sneak in without her parents noticing, or it would be pink, frilly dresses for her.

Danny waved to his friends and they waved back. In a matter of minutes the trio had parted ways, and now Danny was alone in the park. He walked around the pond and found a hill he hadn't known existed before and laid on it.

The shiny white stars glimmered in the darkness of the night, the sun almost done setting.

The moon's luminescent rays became brighter and brighter as the sun set and soon it was just him, the stars, and the moon at the park.

He took in a deep breath and let it out as a sigh. He closed his eyes and felt the cool wind blow his hair and he just let himself relax.

Danny felt the breeze blow his hair and it felt very good. It had been a while since he was able to lay down peacefully and let the wind do what it's very well known to do: allow those who are caught in its gentle breeze to fall into a peaceful nap, too tired to pay attention to anything alse like the pressure on his mouth, unconsciousness taking over and the feeling of being lifted up and away from the park.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Danny woke up and for some reason his head hurt. He had a very bad taste in his mouth along with the headache.

He tried getting up, eyes half closed as he groggily looked around. Strangely he couldn't get up and found that every time he tried to pull his arms and legs up, there was a constant pressure on his wrists and ankles.

Danny was barely able to move his head up, thanks to the headache, and noticed he was strapped to a...metal table.

Memories flooded back to him as he looked around as best as he could, seeing the same cold, metallic walls. Fear began to rise as he realized where he was. He was in the same facility where he had all of his operations and his training to control his robotic parts. The Hospital.

He looked around, frantic to find a way out, afraid of what they would do to him now that he was back in their clutches. They would probably find out about Sam and Tucker knowing about him and the "doctors" would most likely find them and hurt them until he did what they wanted.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here. The _cyborg_ has come back," a voice said mockingly. Danny began to panic but tried to hide it with a glare. He would recognize that voice anywhere and he thought he was free from hearing the voice forever, but it seems he was misinformed.

"You said I was free!" Danny yelled to the voice. The voice laughed, which made Danny even angrier. "Let me _go_!"

The figure the voice was attached to just grinned and responded in an eerie, mocking tone, "Yes, well, I did...until I found that something wasn't right."

Danny wasn't sure what the mad man was talking about, something not being right. All he wanted was to get out of there and get back home.

He struggled against the binds but they weren't budging. He heard the man laugh at his pitiful attempt at escaping.

The man walked up to Danny but the lighting made his face black, covered in shadows. Danny had never seen the man's face before, and by the way he kept it covered, he was almost afraid to see it.

"It seems more 'surgeries' are to be scheduled to see why that program's not going through. We'll just have to see into that thick, half metallic brain of yours."

Danny was getting even more afraid by this time. _'Oh no. He'd better be kidding! Crud! He's never kidded before, why would he start now?'_ Danny thought sadly. He had a feeling he would never get out of there now that he would most likely be under constant watch. And who knew what they had in mind for him. It would mean more darkness and silence. They may even somehow control his robotic side or something and that would spell trouble for both him and everyone else. Who knew what they would do with him? He was truly afraid now.

Suddenly the door opened to the room, from an angle he couldn't see, and several doctors that he recognized from last time walked in and surrounded him.

One doctor said, "So, it's not loading, is it?"

Another doctor answered, "Yes, it seems he's somehow able to resist the program."

Danny looked at all the doctors frantically and silently begged for one of them to let him go.

His head wasn't hurting as much, but it still hurt to move his head too quickly. He, as fast as he could without the dizzy feeling, looked around him as best as he could to see all the doctors.

He could feel the lead doctor, also known as "Doctor 1," attach a wire to his plug on his neck. He fought against the effects of the wire, which surprised the doctors. Before they could do anything to him, he concentrated and found himself in cyberspace, and in front of him was the back door.

* * *

Please RxR! 


	13. Revelation

I am _so_ very sorry for not having updated in like...forever. I've had this chapter planned out and it was almost finished when I ran into a road block. The stupid little mental wall known as Writer's Block. I _hate_ it. But I got my mojo back.

This is admittedly the last chapter. -Tear- BUT! I do share equally opposite news. There is a sequel! In fact, I've planned a sequel to the sequel already! XD

Thank you to all of you out there, readers and writers alike, that have supported me along the way and have long awaited the closing to this story. I'm very excited to about the sequel and hope, once I get a chance to work more on it, you will love just as I do. -Grin-

Have fun and enjoy the final chapter of:  
_**-"Machine Mayhem"-**_

In front of him was the back door of the computer and he was going to get in. He thought of all the things Tucker had taught him about hacking and concentrated. He was made to have compatibility with any computer, he found out, and decided to use their weapon against them, literally.

He found the password and a cyber key appeared before him. After he unlocked the cyber back door, he found it heavily guarded by firewalls and hacker-proof programs, but he was made to get around them with ease.

The doctors worked frantically to get him out of their computer, including taking the wire out of his neck, but Danny kept a solid, _wireless_ connection. Once he got around the heavy security measures in the computer, he found the door leading to the mainframe, the area of a computer that holds all the hard drives, and opened it with another key.

On the outside, the doctors were doing their best to locate their hacker and get him out of their systems, but he dodged every obstacle, with the agility and skills they had originally given him.

Danny's body was watching for a chance to escape, though he hoped to at least get rid of all the files containing the information gathered on him first.

Finally Danny, in the computer, found the door that was labeled, "Project: Cyborg" and smirked as he opened that door too.

Once inside, he found the "delete-all" program he had secretly downloaded from Tucker's PDA and used it on the hard drive containing all the information on him.

The doctors, once they noticed that, one by one, the files on their project were being deleted, they became frantic. But the head doctor quickly hooked Danny back up, a plan of his own brewing.

But before his plan could be fulfilled, Danny seemed to snap back to life as the electronically controlled straps undid them selves by retracting into the side of the metal table.

Danny used the file erasing as more of a distraction, but he was glad he still did it. That way they didn't have any more information on him so he would be free.

He got up and pulled the wire out of his neck and went out the door. All the doctors except the leader were worrying about the files being erased and all tried to stop it, but they had never encountered such a program and couldn't find a way around it.

Doctor 1 followed Danny through the corridors of the building, but wasn't fast enough and didn't have as much stamina as Danny did and he was eventually out of his clutches.

Before leaving earshot, he faintly heard the doctor shout, "I _will_ have you one day! You have a part of something you won't know about until it's too late!" Danny didn't care what the doctor had said, his sights set on a way out of the building and away from the familiar evil laugh that echoed in the cold, metal hallways.

Finally he came a across an emergency exit and found it locked. He just wanted through. He tried going at it shoulder first but found it wouldn't budge. He wanted to get out so badly, he was barely crying, silent tears falling from his blue orbs, down his cheeks.

Danny closed his eyes and decided he would try one last time. He wanted out so bad; he was willing to go through the door or a wall if he had too. With one last readying breath, he ran to the door.

The next moment he was outside. He could feel the cold breeze again and smiled slightly as the wind blew his raven black hair into his face. He pushed it out of the way and, without looking back, ran home.

As he left, he didn't look back, so he didn't notice there was no hole or any damage from where he had escaped, and the door was still locked.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Danny arrived home, on the very hill he had been captured on and looked around him, catching his breath, before casually walking back into town.

His cell phone rang and he would have normally answered it, but he felt there was another way.

Suddenly his hearing enhancer, built into his ear, answered the phone, as he had been thinking to do, and his mom was on the other line.

He instinctively went to talk, but he couldn't, not into the phone. It was weird. Then he thought about saying "hi" and it seemed his mother had somehow heard. He thought to himself and found that he could talk out loud if it wasn't going to be in the phone, thinking to himself without the person, or in this case his mom, on the other line hearing.

Then there was thinking about something you were directing to the person on the other end and it worked. She heard him. His mom was unhappy about him being out so long and so late, but he was nonetheless happy to hear her voice.

He tried to calm his mom down and think of a way to explain to her why he was out for so long and so late, but he found there was no way he could _try_ to explain it to her without her thinking he was out late doing something he shouldn't be doing.

So he decided he would have to tell her, but not over the phone. He didn't want to risk it. Danny told his mom he would explain everything once he got home, leaving out the part of having Sam and Tucker come over as support.

They said goodbye and once they hung up, he thought about Sam's number and it immediately began dialing. He smiled and decided he could get used to this.

Once he was done calling Sam then Tucker, they met up shortly and walked over to his house. They stopped outside the doorstep and Sam wanted to make sure he was up to not only telling his family, but also putting them in danger.

Once they knew his secret, they would always be in danger because of the knowledge they possessed.

"Sam, there's no other way. Besides, it'll be easier to live my half-life without having to keep such a big secret to myself. Plus, they could make inventions that I could use along with what you make, Tucker. By the way, nice job on the "Delete-all" program. It worked like a charm."

Danny smiled at his confused friend and added before he opened the door, "I'll explain when the time is right. Right now we have to deal with _this_."

He opened the door and there stood his parents and Jazz, all waiting with what looked like disappointment etched in their faces.

Danny gulped and Tucker whispered so only he could hear, and Danny with the help of his hearing enhancer, heard, "I have a feeling the right time won't come for a while."

Danny sighed and walked forward. Sam and Tucker looked at each other as they hesitated but gathered themselves and stepped forward until they were slightly behind Danny, one on each side of him.

Maddie eyed Sam and Tucker, then looked at Danny and asked, "They should be at _home_, like you were _supposed_ to be an _hour_ ago." Danny gulped and looked at his internal clock, which read 11:04 pm.

"Uh, mom, I can explain." Maddie eyed him then pointed to the couch. He went to the couch and just as Tucker and Sam were about to follow, she put her hand in front of them and her mad expression caused two gulps, one from each of the two teens before her.

"You need to go home, _now_. I'm sure your parents are getting worried." Sam and Tucker looked to each other and silently agreed. "Mrs. Fenton, we already told our parents we were coming here. Though they didn't really like the idea of us coming here at night so late, but they let us."

Maddie eyed them carefully and wanted to believe them, she really did, but the way they said it, it seemed like they were trying to pull something and she didn't like the feeling.

She made her way to the phone and went to pick it up but the two shouted, "NO!" Maddie looked at them, and they smiled but added hurriedly as she went to pick it up again, "No!" causing her suspicions to heighten.

Sam added, "Uh, I swear our parents know we're here. But they don't know we're sleeping over." Sam looked nervously at Danny and he winked but it was so fast she barely caught it.

Sam smiled in a way where she barely smiled. You could only see it if you were looking for it, and he was. He saw it and they both proceeded to act a bid sad. Tucker had no idea what the two had planned and didn't really care at this point.

He was just afraid of getting grounded.

Mrs. Fenton took the phone and went to dial first Sam's parents, but found there was no dial tone. She looked around the phone and even picked it up to inspect it, but it looked fine.

Sam hadn't really expected this, but she was both amazed and relieved all the same. Tucker realized Danny had found a way to get into the phone line and had temporarily disconnected it.

Maddie looked back at Jack and he was just as confused. She looked to Jazz who seemed to be thinking. Finally Jazz walked forward and stopped when she got in between Sam and Tucker, and her mom. She pointed to the couch and the two sat down on the couch next to Danny and across from his parents and sister.

Both Maddie and Jack sat next to Jazz, one on either side of her. They heard Danny gulp right after Jazz said, "I want a full explanation as to why you three were out so late and, if you honestly know, why the phone line is somehow disconnected without being...disconnected."

Danny sighed and gathered his thoughts and was about to speak when Sam put a hand on his shoulder. She turned to him and whispered, "Are you sure?" Danny barely nodded, but Sam was close enough to notice it.

He turned back to his parents and sister then began his explanation and told them the whole truth, most of the truth anyway. He left out the details of the training and a little bit of the times, of the surgeries, wishing to forget it himself.

Suddenly Maddie burst into laughter and said, "That's the craziest story I've ever heard! You? A _cyborg_? There's no such thing!"

Danny sighed and added, more to himself than anyone else but still said it loud enough for the people in the room to hear, "Right, and _ghosts_ exist?"

Just as Maddie was going to defend the fact that ghosts exist, a little ghost blob appeared as it flew through the floor and up into the room.

Danny looked from the ghost to his mom who was smirking. "See, they exist." Danny smiled as a small gun appeared out from his shoulder like his light did, and shot at it, scaring it away and back into the Ghost Zone.

Maddie stared at the small gun that was sticking out of his shoulder, which soon disappeared back into his shoulder.

Then she said both unsure and flatly, "And Cyborgs exist." Danny grinned then noticed his dad's and sister's amazed expression. Before he would call it a night, he had to tell them why he told them in the first place.

"Um, Mom, Dad, Jazz? I need to tell you something more. I feel bad about telling you my secret, because not only am I in danger from these people, but now so are you. I didn't mean to drag you into this mess. I'm sorry."

He was too caught up in his apologies, that he didn't notice his mom coming towards him until she hugged him, followed by Jack and finally Jazz. Sam and Tucker smiled to each other as they saw the family accept their son/brother's secret.

Maddie, Jack, and Jazz pulled away and Maddie remembered something that was only a few days away now. "Oh, and by the way Danny, high school starts in a week."

Danny's eyes widened then became half lidded as he sighed, "Aw, crud."


End file.
